Broken Promises
by Drew Demeter
Summary: "Promise me?" "Promise." Posy makes a deal with Thread to protect her family, particularly her brother Gale. Very AU, takes place where CF left off. Disregards MJ.
1. Prologue

**Broken Promises- A Hunger Games Fanfic**

**Author: **Drew Demeter

**Pairings: **Posy/OC, Madge/Gale, Rory/Prim, hints at Katniss/Peeta

**Rating: **T to be safe, but it may change as I get further into the story.

**Summary: **Takes place after MJ, but is pretty AU. Katniss has died in the Hunger Games; there was never a revolution and the Games still go on. Gale knows that he could be whipped again for poaching, especially with Thread as the Head Peacekeeper. And unfortunately, Posy knows it too. To keep her brother and family safe, Posy makes a deal with Thread. The fic is told in Posy's POV.

**Warnings: **references to sexual abuse/contact, minor violence (whipping, etc.), substance abuse.

**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings, etc. you recognize from HG belong to Suzanne Collins. However, the plot is all mine

**Prologue**

_I am 7 years old when I see it for the first time. _

_Gale is walking with Rory and me on the long, dusty trip home from school, telling us jokes and making Rory's ears turn red from embarrassment when he mentions Prim Everdeen. Behind us, Vick pokes along, thinking about the sorts of things that 9 year old boys think about. He was always a sensitive kid. Once in a while, Gale or Rory throw a glance over their shoulder to make sure he's still with us, mostly for Mom's sake. She is always worrying that we're going to lose my older brother in the marketplace one day. _

_The days are getting shorter and colder with the coming winter months and since school lets out later, we have to walk home around sunset. I'm not complaining though- the sky is so beautiful, a mixture of reds, oranges and inky blues that run across the horizon like a watercolor painting. I feel a flash of pride as I survey the mountains in the distance with their green peaks reflecting all the colors of the sky. The Capitol may be extravagant, but it doesn't have _this.

_The walk from the school house -which is situated in between the Seam and the Town since children from both places have to attend- is almost a mile, and by the time the sunset is replaced by inky blue, we're more than halfway. Gale is tense, and he has all the reason to be. Nights in District 12 are dark and full of people you wouldn't want to run into._

_His stiffness doesn't worry me until he stops abruptly in the middle of the road and cocks his head to the side, listening. On one side of the road is the Peacekeeper's residence, where all of the white-clad men lodge during their time in District 12, most likely hoping to be reassigned to a new district with more luxuries. Most of the Peacekeepers are out on duty now, but Gale must here something because his head snaps up sharply and he pushes us towards a straggly tree without a word, giving Rory a look that says, _don't talk or you're dead. _As Gale strides out onto the open road to get Vick, fear suddenly jumps into my throat and sticks there. Some of the Peacekeepers are known for getting into bloody fist fights with Seam children, usually boys, walking home from school. I don't want Gale to end up like our neighbor Thom, who ended up coming home three hours late with a bloody nose and broken fingers. Mrs. Everdeen was able to fix him, of course, but I never quite got over the sight of the lumpy, distorted fingers sticking out of Thom's hand at odd angles._

_Gale, however, is more aware than Thom ever was and manages to get himself to the tree right as the slate colored door to the Peacekeeper's headquarters swings open._

_Two shadows step out into the chilly night. One of them is quite tall and wearing a Peacekeeper uniform. He looks like old Cray, the head Peacekeeper of the district. I shiver involuntarily, remembering the rumors that circulate around school about young Seam girls being involved with the old vulture. I never quite understood what the older children meant by "involved", but it sounds frightening. Not something I would want to happen to me._

_In fact, standing there next to the Peacekeeper is a girl who looks about Gale's age. Although it is dark, I can make out the outline of someone thinner than Cray, but definitely with curves. The rumors start to circulate in my head again and I feel sorry for the poor girl. What did Cray do to her? I can tell by the distance between the shadowy figures that it's nothing good._

"_Same time next week, my pretty," Cray's raspy voice croaks, and I hear the sound of coins clinking as they transfer between the man and girl. Then the door creaks shut and the girl is enveloped by darkness as she hurries down the road we take to get back to the Seam. When her footsteps are barely discernable, Gale shuffles us out of our hiding place, all of us stunned into silence at what we have just witnessed. For the rest of the way home, even Vick hurries to get out of the ominous darkness and back to our warm home._

_The door is open, letting light spill out onto the dark dirt path. Mom has planted herself right on the threshold, looking worried, relieved, and then agitated when she spots us. Letting Vick and Rory bound ahead on their clumsy, too-long legs, Gale pulls me aside, his face set in stone. Come to think of it, he's had that expression since we saw the exchange at the Peacekeeper's headquarters. Resting his large, callused hands on my shoulders, he kneels in the hard-packed earth in front of me so we can look each other in the eye. When he's standing, I barely come up to his waist._

"_Posy." He sounds serious, not mad though. Maybe a little bit scared? I certainly feel more than a little bit jumpy. The dark has always given me the creeps._

"_You see what that girl back there? With Cray?" he says gruffly, his voice lower than usual. "You have to promise me- swear on your _life_- that you'll never, ever do what she did. Okay?"_

"_But Gale-"_

"_Promise."_

"_But I don't even know-"_

"_Just swear it."_

"_Will you just explain? All the other kids at school talk about girls being involved with Cray, but I have no idea what it all means," I manage to get in before he can interrupt. Strangely, my big brother's eyes soften when I speak._

"_Well, kiddo, she traded herself to Cray, became his slave, sort of. Because she needs money." He adds quickly, looking down at the trodden path. "But I don't want you to do something bad like that. No matter what happens to me or Mom" his voice cracks and he has to pull himself together before continuing, "you can't do what that girl did. Promise me you won't."_

"_Even if we're starving and you can't go hunting?"_

_He swallows deeply and exhales slowly, as if he's frustrated. "Not even then."_

_He looks so pitiful that I just want to gather him in my arms and tell him everything is going to be alright. Instead, I say what will make him happy._

"_Promise."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that I am in desperate need of a beta. Any takers? Pm me asap or leave it in your review (hint hint: please leave a review!)**

**Chapter 1**

_I am 9 years old when Effie Trinket, the ridiculously dressed woman from the Capitol who comes for the Reaping every year, pulls Prim's name out of the glass ball with the girl's names. _

_Next to me, Mrs. Everdeen crumples to the ground and Mom leans down to help her, putting her arm around Mrs. Everdeen's shoulders and murmuring, "There, there. Everything will be fine." _

_Then there's a commotion on stage and I turn around to look. Katniss, her face pale in fear, runs up to the podium and pushes Prim behind her. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss screams in desperation, her face streaked with sweat and maybe a few tears. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I feel a lump start to rise to my throat._

_As Gale carries a screaming Prim towards us, Effie Trinket pulls out another slip of paper, this one from the boy's ball. "Peeta Mellark." A townie that I don't recognize climbs onto the stage and takes his place next to Katniss. He looks shaken, but who wouldn't be if they knew that in just a few days time, they would be fighting to the death while their loved ones watch?_

_The Reaping is finally over, and our two tributes are carted into the Justice Building. Gale and the Everdeens immediately start to make their way towards the Building too, to say their goodbyes to Katniss. I tug on Mom's skirt and she looks down. _

"_Mama, are we going to say goodbye to Katniss too?" I whisper for some odd reason. My mother looks tenderly at me and shakes her head slowly._

"_No, we shouldn't take up her hour to say goodbye to her family, should we?" I shake my head. No, that wouldn't be fair. So instead, we gather up Rory and Vick from where they stand in shock next to the stage and we all head home to wait for Gale._

"_She came here with me." Peeta Mellark's voice rings out across Panem when he announces his love for Katniss on television. Gale visibly stiffens and stands up, muttering something about going for a walk. I watch him go, concerned._

_In the arena, there are only six tributes left. Of our tributes, Peeta is alive but badly injured and Katniss is faring pretty well. Around town and the Seam alike, people are saying that this is the furthest we've ever made it in the Games since Haymitch Abernathy. _

_Claudius Templesmith's voice booms across the arena, startling some of the remaining tributes. He talks about a rule change- that this year, two victors from the same district can both win. I guess the star-crossed lover angle Katniss and Peeta have used had its affect on the audience. _

_When she finds him, Katniss cleans his wounds and inspects his leg where the male tribute from District 2 cut him. They talk for a while, and then Katniss darts out and presses a kiss to his lips._

_Gale goes for another walk._

_It is most likely the last day of the Games, and only Katniss, Peeta, and the District 2 male tribute are left standing. At this point, the Gamemakers pull their best stunt. They send out Mutts that look like dogs and are more vicious than anything I've ever seen before. I hide my head in Mom's shirt, inhaling her fresh scent. _

_All three tributes are around the Cornucopia anyway, so the beasts have no trouble rounding them up. From my view point, Katniss has the best advantage here. She's dealt with wild dogs before, and besides, she can climb. But she has a weak spot too, and right now her main priority is to save Peeta. Leaving the other boy to fend for himself, she pushes Peeta onto the Cornucopia and is about to climb up too when the first mutt reaches her. _

_Under normal circumstances, Katniss would be quick and sly and slither up the Cornucopia to save herself. But she makes a huge mistake. _

_She looks into the mutt's face, which is scary all on its own. But this mutt has the eyes of Rue, the small, dead girl tribute from 11. She also happened to be Katniss' ally and friend._

_In the end, the mutt takes advantage of her shock and moves in for the kill, her blood splattering the gold, knotted surface of the Cornucopia. From above, Peeta throws a sword desperately at the monster, but it only ricochets off the ground, his aim off by a bit. A few feet away, more mutts make a meal of the other boy._

_When the cannons go off and Katniss' body is lifted into the hovercraft, Peeta is named victor._

_We cry for our lost friend while Gale looks on, a deadened look in his eyes that is mirrored in the victor's own face._

_Happy Hunger Games._

**A/N: thanks for reading! Do you hate me for killing off Katniss? (I sort of hate myself now too) Well, it had to be done *wipes away tear* for the story to go on. Please, PLEASE! review, but go easy on me guys. This is my first fanfic posted on this site and my descriptions aren't very good. **

**One last note: for those of you who started the story wondering what Thread and Posy's deal is, I have to finish the flashbacks before I can get to that. Remember, reviews are love, and love helps me write 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive reviews I have received! Special thanks to Cloud-Lover26, who has agreed to be my beta :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_The day of Katniss' funeral is rainy and gray, mirroring our moods as we trudge down the muddy path to the Meadow, Katniss' small wooden coffin in our wake. There are many more mourners than Mrs. Everdeen expected, but I can tell she's grateful for the support. Mom's arm encircles hers the whole trip, and Rory walks with Posy, who is sobbing into a handkerchief. Gale carries the coffin, along with some other young men from the Seam. And Peeta. He looks awful- sunken eyes, frown lines etched into his face, dark circles from no sleep. _

_We bury her in the farthest corner of the Meadow, close to the hole in the fence that she used to sneak into the woods. There are too many of us to actually squeeze under the fence and bury her in the woods, but this is close enough. _

_Once the coffin in lifted down and the dirt is ready to be shoveled back into the hole, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim step forward. Without a word, they simultaneously press the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and hold it out to the grave. Then we all step forward and repeat the ancient gesture._

_When the burial is completely finished, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim come home with us, so they won't have to be alone with the memory of Katniss. _

_I can hear the sobbing far into the night._

_When I am 10 years old, a new Head Peacekeeper comes to District 12. His name is Romulus Thread. _

_Thread is tall, with close cropped hair, and is much more evil than old Cray. No one is really sure why he took Cray's place after so many years, but some suspect that finally having a victor means that the Capitol is finally paying us some attention. _

_Thread made the rules clear from the minute he stepped off the high-speed Capitol train. Poaching is punishable by whipping. A second offense is punishable by hanging. Mom warns Gale not to hunt so often, but he doesn't listen. He never listens anymore, not since Katniss died._

_One day, the door to our shack is slammed open, causing Mom and me to jump from where we stand in the kitchen, folding laundry. Gale's friends from the mines, Thom and Bristel, stomp inside, carrying a slab of wood between them. Upon closer inspection, I realize that the lump of cloth on top of the wood is actually a person. Then, in the dim light, I make out who it is and my blood runs cold._

_Gale._

_Mom, her hands trembling, immediately calls for Vick to go get Mrs. Everdeen. Meanwhile, we both insepct the damage. _

_His back is torn to shreds, bleeding heavily and showing bone through the rags of flesh. It's so gruesome I feel breakfast threatening to make an appearance and turn around, looking for something useful to do. A rag of cloth hangs from the sink. It's a start. I wet is and squeeze it out gently before handing it to my mother, who uses it to wipe away excess blood._

_Mrs. Everdeen appears than with Vick and Prim, holding a bag of supplies. Pushing the rest of us out of the way, she leans down and mutters something like, "snow coat." While the Everdeens work, Thom and Bristel tell us what happened. _

"_He was found in the square carrying a wild turkey. Thread asked him if he'd been in the woods and Gale said no, that he found the turkey by the Meadow. Then Thread told him that it was still poaching, and that he deserved lashes." Thom started, pausing to let Bristel go on._

"_Then, Thread tied Gale's wrists to the whipping post and started whipping," Bristel explained, shuddering as he remembered. "Luckily, Gale passed out after about 30 or so. We didn't know what to do, so everyone just stood and watched."_

_He looks so sorry and ashamed that I feel the need to comfort him. "It's okay Bristel," I say, patting his arm soothingly, "you couldn't have helped."_

_Mom agrees, and then asks, "So what __**did **__stop the whipping, then? Thread wouldn't have stopped until Gale was dead."_

_This time Thom speaks. "It was the mayor's girl, Hazelle. Ran right up and snatched the whip out of his hands. Would've probably been whipped herself if her father hadn't come to save her." He shakes his head slowly. "Wonder what made her do that."_

"_Yes," Mom says, "it is rather strange isn't it? But the important thing is that she saved his life in the end."_

_Late that night, in between Gale's groans of pain, I hear a desperate knock on the door._

_I rush to open it, and right there on our doorstep stands the mayor's daughter Madge. She was Katniss' friend, but other than that, I really don't know much about her. In her gloved hands, she holds a tiny bottle, clutching it to her chest as if it is her source of life. _

"_Can I come in?" she asks quickly, as I stand to the side to let her through. Gale is lying on the sagging sofa by the door now, his weak grunt of pain barely discernable now. Mom is kneeling in front of him, trying to force some broth through his open mouth. _

_Madge gasps when she sees his body, causing Mom to straighten up and turn around, I sad smile on her face. "Madge," she says softly._

_Madge, meanwhile, looks very uncomfortable. "Hello Mrs. Hawthorne-"_

"_Oh, call me Hazelle," Mom buts in. "Everyone does."_

_Madge starts again, winding a blond strand of hair around her finger. "Okay, then… Hazelle, here's some medicine. For Gale. It helps relieve the pain." She sets it quietly down on the table and turns to go, but my mother puts a warm, calloused hand on her shoulder. Madge turns around slowly, looking a little embarrassed._

"_Madge, I can't express how grateful I am to you for stopping Gale's whipping, and for bringing the medicine." Her eyes shine with unshed tears. "He's in so much pain, but this should make it better."_

_Madge accepts the thanks, saying, "It was nothing really." Then, before we can convince her to stay, she scurries out the door and back to her huge house. _

_As soon Mom injects the medicine into Gale's forearm, he sighs in relief and drifts off into a more peaceful sleep. Comforted by knowing he's okay, Mom and I settle into a tiny cot that we pulled out into the front room, in case Gale needs anything during the night. _

_And finally, we drift to sleep._

**A/N: So what did you think? Is it going too slow? Are you wondering what the deal with Thread is? Well, I'll probably introduce that in another chapter or so…. *laughs evil laugh* Sorry, but I have to sort of build up to it.**

**Also, I was thinking of ending this fic right after Posy makes the deal with Thread and then writing a sequel about the deal and how it affects her life. Should I do it or combine everything in one fic? **

**Please review if you have any questions/comments/feedback/ etc. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to review, I had a mild case of a very serious disease called Writer's Block. Some of you may have had it before, so you can understand the delay :)**

**Again, thanks to Cloud-Lover26 for being my beta. With her help, I have decided to keep BP as one story, and hopefully it will be long and interesting. I have a pretty clear plot line in my head, I just need to get it down on paper…erm, computer…**

**Also, here is some romantic fluff for both Gale and Posy! Finally, something for them to be happy about! (And a break for writing such depressing stuff all the time :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**(P.S. This is probably the last flashback chapter. After this we get to the real action)**

**Chapter 3**

_I am 13 when I notice the stares that follow me wherever I go._

_The girls in my class nudge each other as I walk past in the halls, whispering, "That's Gale Hawthorne's sister. You know, the guy who got whipped so bad by Thread you could see bone." The boys watch me curiously in class when we learn about Capitol crime and punishment, as if they expect me to suddenly break down and sob for Gale._

_But I don't. I would never give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

_Besides, Gale's doing pretty well. With the medicine Madge brought us (I learned later it was morphling, an expensive painkiller produced in the Capitol) and Mrs. Everdeen's home remedies, he's healed up nicely. Now, all you can see as a result of the whipping are little spidery white lines and uneven flesh across his back, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Although he claims it doesn't hurt anymore and he no longer winces when he walks, I can tell that he is ashamed of the scars. He doesn't want to have that trace of the Capitol lingering on him forever._

_But scars, in my opinion, are beautiful. They show hardships and, more importantly, the determination it took to overcome them. They promise rebirth of a sort, and remind us that things can and do often get better. Unfortunately, Gale doesn't understand what I mean when I try to explain it to him. He just runs his hand through his thick black hair and mutters something incoherent. Sometimes, I worry about him. After Katniss' death, he was never quite the same._

_I think maybe it helps, just a little bit, that Madge Undersee seems to like my brother. Since they were both friends of Katniss, I sometimes catch them talking together in the schoolyard when Gale comes to pick us up from school on Fridays, the only day that the mines close early enough (Madge graduated the year before, but she still comes to school and helps out on Wednesdays and Fridays. Apparently, she wants to be a teacher). He almost always looks more at peace with himself after their talks. Once, I asked him what they discussed while he waited for us, but he only chuckled to himself and said, "Oh, you know. Just stuff."_

_Still, it takes him a few months before he actually gets up the nerve to kiss her. That day, he wears a dopey grin on his face the whole way home, and when Rory asks what's wrong, he seems too star struck to answer. I smile to myself, because his kissing Madge means that he is finally moving on from Katniss. I mean, he'll never, ever forget his best friend- his first love- but she would be happy to find that he moved on._

_Meanwhile, I have my own shadow while I watch Madge and Gale's blossoming affection. A boy from the Seam, Tre, who is in my class and sits a few seats behind me in history. He looks almost the same as every other Seam boy, except for one big difference- although his hair is as black as mine and his skin the same shade, his eyes are as bright blue as Prim's or Madge's. They suit him well, I think when I turn around once in history to find those eyes trained on me. Of course, when he notices me looking back with a ghost of a smile on my lips, he turns away, trying to hide his blush. I don't know him very well, but I'm sure I'd like him if he ever talked to me._

_Two weeks after I catch Tre staring at me in history, I am walking out of the building with my heavy Capitol-issued textbooks in my arms. It is Friday, and I can't wait to see Gale. He's been so distant this week since Thread added an extra two hours to the normal shift in the mine. By the time Gale gets home, he's too tired to talk. _

_I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, and before I know it, my face makes contact with something soft and smooth, like the back of a person's shirt. Before I can catch my balance, I fall onto the person, knocking us both to the ground._

_I'm blushing a mile a minute when the guy turns around and I see Tre's familiar blue eyes, with a spark of something like sympathy in them. The sympathy confuses me, because it's like something like this had happened to him before. Has he ever fallen onto a guy who stares at him in class? I seriously doubt it._

_Without a word, I push myself off of him and start gathering my books, keeping my head down. Unfortunately, Tre kneels down in front of me and helps, so I end up looking at the tops of his legs. _

"_Thanks," I mutter, when all of my books are safely back in my arms, giving him a shy smile. He returns it with ease. _

"_Hey, no problem. What's your name again?"_

_For some reason, it disappoints me that he doesn't know my name. "Posy Hawthorne," I say a little too sharply, sticking out my hand for him to shake. His hand is warm and reassuring, and I feel bad for snapping at him earlier._

"_Who are you?" I ask, pretending I don't know his name because I don't want to be stalker-like. _

"_Oh, sorry. I'm Tre. Tre Boothe. You're in my history class, right?"_

_I decide to play along, even though I know he knows perfectly well that we're in the same history class. "Yeah, I think so."_

_There's an awkward pause when we both stare at each other, then Tre breaks the silence. "Well, see you around, Posy."_

"_Yeah, see you," I add weakly as he's walking away. That was much harder than I thought it would be._

_Outside, Gale is waiting for me with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where were you, Posy?" He asks gruffly, grabbing my books from me before they fall again._

"_Oh, she was just talking to some boy in her class," Vick says, coming up behind me. _

_I feel a blush start to creep up my cheeks. "Vick!" When you're the only girl in your family, you learn that it's better to keep some things away from your brothers. Particularly when the subject is boys. _

_Gale laughs as Rory walks over looking bored. "Boys, soon we're going to have guys lining up around the block," Gale laughs, punching Rory lightly on the shoulder._

"_And you know what we'll have to do when said boys ask if Posy's home?"_

"_GALE!" _

"_We'll tell 'em she isn't home and that she's not allowed to date 'till she's twenty," Rory says._

_Gale chuckles again. _

"_Exactly right."_

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write, so much fluff and happiness. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now go on, hit the little blue button that says **_**Review This Chapter**_**. You know you want to…**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks as always to Cloud-Lover26 for beta-ing (is this a word?). I know I said we were finished with the flashbacks, but after reading a review from Howlynn (thank you for reviewing by the way!), I decided I needed to include something more creepy before we get to the chapter about the dreaded deal *shivers* But it is a fluffy chapter too in the beginning.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_On my 14thbirthday, Gale gets into his first fist fight with a Peacekeeper._

_My birthday falls on a Friday this year. The sky is a clear spring blue and there is a gentle, warm breeze all day long. Vick, who was born in winter, always tells me to be thankful for my warm, sunny May birthdays. I must admit, I do love spring._

_It is the end of the school day and I am in an amazing mood, mainly because Tre came over to my lunch table and kissed me on the cheek, claiming it was a birthday present. Since I accidentally fell on him last year, we've talked a lot more and he sometimes sits with me at lunch or partners with me for gym class. Anyway, the kiss left me feeling warm and bubbly, and it was especially funny to see Rory's mouth drop in surprise a few tables over._

_My happiness seems to be contagious because Rory doesn't tease me about the kiss or tell the others, which I am grateful for. Gale is waiting right at the school gate, smiling warmly in our direction. Even though I must be heavy for him now, he still picks me up and swings me around, causing me to giggle in a lighthearted way. Then Prim comes over and hugs me tightly, and for a moment I feel like I have the sister I've always wanted. Then she pulls away and sweetly asks Rory if she can walk with us._

_I try to hide a grin when his ears turn bright pink._

_Before we leave the schoolyard, Gale surprises me by saying, "Well Pose, since it's your 14thbirthday, Vick, Prim, Rory and I decided to chip in and get you something special."_

_I'm immediately curious and filled with excitement when, instead of taking the normal path home, we start walking in the direction of town. This must be a big deal, I think to myself. We hardly ever go to town as a family to buy things._

_The townie kids look at us strangely, and I'm struck with the feeling of being out of place. It's like one of them wandering around the Seam. Unless it's a reaping or a market day, Seam people rarely enter town. But because it's a special day, I'm able to ignore them and look around the town as we enter._

_I only go to town about once a week, excluding the mandatory reapings that take place in town square. Usually Vick picks up laundry bundles from the merchants for Mom, and Gale does all of his trading himself, so I have no real reason to go to town. Sometimes, Mom convinces my brothers to let me tag along on market days, which are every Sunday, when everyone is off of work._

_The townies build their houses on top of their shops, and I see a few kids from my class let themselves into shops. The town is very bright and cleaner than the Seam, with actual cobblestone sidewalks and everything. The last time I was here, it was the Harvest Festival, and brightly colored lanterns swung from every shop. Now, a few weeks later, there are still a few crumpled lanterns swinging in the breeze._

_In the center of town are Mayor Undersee's house, the Justice Building, and a few shops like the butcher shop, the grocer's, and the bakery. When I was a little kid, I used to love to look in the bakery windows with Vick, eyeing the forbidden cakes and cookies, all covered in brightly colored icing. Before his Hunger Games, Peeta used to bring us slightly burnt or disfigured cookies sometimes, but only when his witchy mother wasn't around._

_Gale pauses at the bakery and I think maybe he's admiring the cakes in the window. He turns to me and says, "Surprise!"_

_I'm confused as everyone looks at me expectantly, but then it occurs to me that maybe I might be getting a real live cake for my birthday. My chest tightens with happiness, and I fight the urge to cry happy tears as I look around at my family and almost-family (in Prim's case). "Oh, thank you guys so much!" I gush, pressing my nose against the window like I'm five again. "You shouldn't have! Where did you even get the money-"_

"_We'll talk about that later," Rory interrupts. "For now, just pick your cake, Pose."_

_There are three different cakes displayed in the window, and one of them is a wedding cake, which narrows down my choices a bit (though I do wonder fleetingly if Tre and I would have a cake if we got married). After some careful consideration, I choose the two-layer cake with white icing and pink piping around the sides. In the middle is a colorful, beautiful bouquet of icing wildflowers that look exactly like those in the meadow. The flowers cascade down the edge of the cake like a waterfall, and I think of how they'll melt in my mouth tonight when we eat it. Since I've made up my mind, we go inside to buy it._

_I'm surprised when none other than Peeta Mellark comes out to greet us with a warm smile, almost like before the Hunger Games. Although he_is _leaner than I remember, he looks healthier than he did at Katniss' funeral, at least. I wonder if maybe, like Gale, he's finally moving on._

"_Hey Gale," he says to my brother, nodding his head in our direction. "What can I get for you today?"_

_I notice that the older boys are still tense around each other as Gale says, "Just that cake in the window, the one with the flowers. It's my sister's birthday."_

_Peeta looks over at me and smiles and I feel the sudden urge to be nice to this boy. After all he lost as much as Gale did when Katniss died._

"_Peeta, did you frost the cake yourself?" I ask politely, remembering one time when he snuck us leftover icing from a cake he decorated._

_Peeta nods, and his smile grows. "Why yes, Posy, I did," he says warmly, and I'm touched that he still remembers my name after so long. "I'm glad you like it."_

_After that, he packages up the cake for us and chatters away, explaining how he made the flowers and wishing me a happy birthday. Then we're off again, everyone feeling lighter at the prospect of cake later._

_The sun is starting to go down, so Gale decides to lead us through a nearby alley as a shortcut home. I'm a little bit nervous as I follow my brothers, holding Prim's hand for comfort. Then I remember that I'm 14 years old for God's sake, and let go gently. Prim notices and gives me a sympathetic smile that says she understands the troubles of getting older._

_The alley is so shadowy; we don't see the Peacekeepers until Gale runs into one. There are three, all of them carrying bottles of the white liquor that Ripper sells in the Hob. The alcohol dribbles down their chins as they laugh, and I feel nauseated._

"_Well, well, well, what have we here?" the Peacekeeper Gale bumped into leers at us, displaying a set of filthy teeth, a few of which have been knocked out._

_Another Peacekeeper, standing to the left of the first one, replies, "It looks like five little rats scidaddling back to the sewer where they belong." He has a raspy voice not unlike Cray's, but this man is younger and looks brawnier than Cray was._

_Gale brushes off his pants leg, glaring at the men with a look of disgusted hatred. I can't say I blame him for it, but I don't want him to do anything stupid or life-threatening. "Sewer? What sewer? The only hell hole around here is where you're from," he growls._

_The Peacekeepers all cackle. "It looks like we've got a fighter here, doesn't it?" The third Peacekeeper slurs. He's obviously the most drunk of the group. "Come on then, little boy. Fight us." This sends them into another fit of laughter again._

_Gale, looking more enraged than ever, decides to be smart and ignore them. "C'mon guys," he calls to us. "Let's go."_

_But when I try to pass them, the first Peacekeeper grabs my arm and spins me around to face him._

"_Here's a pretty one, boys," he calls to his cronies. "Wouldn't mind paying_her, _now, would ya?"_

_The second one nods in agreement. "I do need a new one."_

_They all lean into me, so close I smell the liquor on their breath. "Tell us, girlie, how much are you?" they leer. I try to scream for Gale, but one of them claps his hand over my mouth._

"_Come on, my pretty, play nice," he croons, stepping closer to me. "Just tell-"_

_Before he can finish his sentence, the Peacekeeper is pulled back and swung around, hitting his head on the brick wall and knocking himself unconscious. The other two Peacekeepers can barely turn before they're attacked too._

_It turns out that Gale realized I wasn't behind him and came to my rescue, because now he's straddling one Peacekeeper on the ground, beating him senseless. The unconscious one is slumped on the ground by my feet, and nearby, Rory and Vick are working together to bring the third one down. Prim rushes over to me and makes sure I'm okay as I watch in stunned silence._

_Suddenly, the sound of heavy boots makes its way into the alley and comes to a halt right in front of Gale and the Peacekeeper, who is sporting a bloody lip. I look up in horror to see Thread staring down at my brother with a murderous look in his eyes._

"_Briggs!" he yells at the man Vick and Rory are tackling. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_They attacked us, sir!" the man named Briggs lies. "We was just standing here and they attacked us!"_

_Gale, meanwhile has gotten to his feet too. If he was mad before, he is practically steaming now. "That's a lie!" he roars, looking disgusted. "Your men were drunk and tried to molest my sister!" I feel my face heat up when Thread looks to me. He has a spark of interest in his eyes._

"_Nonsense, boy!" Thread replies, and I hope that he doesn't recognize Gale. "They are drunk, I can see, but this girl looks completely fine." He is still staring at me and I feel a shudder at how cold and hungry those eyes are._

_He then turns his gaze to Gale. "Now get out of here or I'll have you whipped!" he thunders, marching off again with no concern for his wounded Peacekeepers. When his footsteps have died away, Gale looks at me and I can see for the first time real fear spreading through him._

"_That man is up to no good when it comes to you," he mutters under his breath, and then says louder, "Let's go before we're caught again."_

**A/N: Please review and I hope to get the next chapter up soon… sadly, school starts on Monday for me *wipes away tear*… so I'll try to update tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited chapter… Thread's deal! I tried to get this written asap but since school started and everything, it took longer than I hoped. :( Anyway, I'll try and post fast for future chapters but don't expect every day fast or anything…**

**Also, I wrote another fic called Luxury Item, which is the first fic in my series the Fighters. LI is about Marvel on the day of the reaping. Please check that out and leave a review if you have time!**

**And finally, thanks to Cloud-Lover26 for being my beta, and thanks to anyone who bothers to read my a/n's. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Has anyone ever told you that, when you know you're about to die, you see flashes of your life played out like a movie before your eyes?

I never believed it until it happened to me.

Let's not be too dramatic here. I'm not really about to die, but I could be, if I don't do what Thread wants. He and I both know all too well that he could blow up the whole district if he felt like it. But he won't this time; because I have something he wants.

I learned the hard way that powerful people do things like this to manipulate others into doing what they want. If I turn down Thread's "offer", if you could call it that, he'll kill my brother and most likely the rest of my family too. He'll also kill me.

If I accept his offer, which I'm really leaning towards right now, they'll all be safe, and I will too. But there are still consequences.

As I try to fall asleep, lying on the hard straw mattress listening to my mother's steady breathing next to me, I relive what happened to me today.

##

"_You look like you could use some money."_

_I spin around on heel, looking around warily. I'm walking home from school by myself, since it's a Thursday and Gale is at work. Rory and Vick stayed after school to play soot ball with their friends, and I didn't feel like playing._

_A dark shadow dressed in a white Peacekeeper's uniform steps out from behind a tree. The man is tall, a lot taller than me, with close-cropped brown hair and big hands. One of those hands holds a whip that sways ominously in the wind, a few feet off the ground._

_I recognize him instantly. It's Thread, Head Peacekeeper and the man who almost murdered my brother._

_Hatred courses through me, but also fears that he'll hurt me, or even worse, someone in my family. He takes a step forward, grinning tauntingly at me, and I debate whether or not I should run._

_He seems to know what's going through my head, because he raises his whip above his head and brings it down with a crack in the dust by my feet. I flinch away._

"_Stay here, girlie, or I'll have no choice but to punish you."_

_I obey, my knees knocking together in fear._

_Thread continues, walking circles around me as if analyzing me from every angle. "My, you are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he says coyly, licking his lips. I try not to shudder._

"_How much?" he asks suddenly, and I'm confused. I have nothing to offer him._

"_You know what, my pretty?" he says, answering his own question and walking closer. "I'll give you thirty-five a week. How does that sound?"_

_It's only then that I realize what he's suggesting, and I back away, my face twisting in disgust. This man is two, maybe three times my age!_

"_I... I'm… not for sale," I stutter, but that only seems to encourage him. He comes closer, hunger in his eyes, and tilts me chin up to look at him._

"_Oh, but you don't really want to refuse," he hisses, dropping my chin and continuing his rounds around me. "I know your brother is that traitor, Gale Hawthorne. I know he poaches every day. You wouldn't want him to be caught and whipped again for his crimes, would you? How about we make a deal - in exchange for your… services… I'll keep your family from harm."_

_The man sickens me. But I think about how much pain Gale was in, and realize that it could be much worse if I refuse._

_But how can I say yes?_

_I realize he's watching me and I manage to choke out, "I'll… I'll give you my answer tomorrow. In the Town Square." And then I turn and run home before he has the chance to suggest anything else._

##

The sound of footsteps jolts me out of a restless sleep. Taking care not to wake my mother, I slip out of bed and wander towards the source of the noise. It's coming from the kitchen.

Curious, I watch, hidden from view, as Gale pulls on his boots and throws on a coat. In his hand is a small bouquet of wildflowers, and I know instantly where he's going. Madge's parents strongly disapprove of her relationship with Gale, so they have to keep it under wraps. Mom, Rory, Vick, and I are the only ones who know, and Vick and I only found out by eavesdropping.

A few days ago, Mom locked us in the bedroom when Gale came home from work, telling us that they needed to have a little talk. Resorting to our old tricks, Vick and I managed to find out that Madge is pregnant and Gale wants to marry her. Of course, Mom was very disapproving of the pregnancy, especially since it was a complete accident. But she gave Gale her blessing and he must be planning to ask her tonight.

Suddenly, I have an awful picture forming in my mind. If I turned down Thread's offer, would he kill Madge and the baby along with Gale and the rest of my family? What about the Everdeen's? And, oh God, would he really think about hurting Tre? My actions could affect everyone I care about, making it so that there's no one left for me to love.

And at that moment, I know what I must do.

##

I walk slowly over to the Peacekeeper's headquarters, my knees shaking with every step. Will he be there? I hope he will, so I can get the whole business over with.

Thankfully, I run into no one I know on my trip, and by the time I'm knocking on the heavy wooden door, I think that maybe, this won't be so bad. After all, he's offering money _and_the guarantee of keeping my family safe. If I can keep my mind off of what I'll be doing, everything should be fine.

Due to another bout of good fortune (ironic at a time like this), Thread opens the door after the third knock, smiling so hideously that I'm forced to look away. He sneers at me as if he already knows my answer.

I clear my throat and clasp my hands behind my back to stop them from shaking, and then I speak in the steadiest voice I can muster:

"We have a deal."

**A/N: da da DA! are you surprised? **

**Please, please review to let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback regarding the last chapter! I really appreciate it ;)**

**heydane: thank you for your review, I don't seem to get much critique to help me get better. I know the ages are off, they're supposed to be for the fic to make sense. To clarify, Gale is 16 in the first chapter, Rory is 10, Vick is 9, and Posy is 7. Also, Posy narrates the entire fic, sorry for the confusion about that :) Keep in mind that it's my first time writing publically and I could still use some practice.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

_Previously:_

_I walk slowly over to the Peacekeeper's headquarters, my knees shaking with every step. Will he be there? I hope he will, so I can get the whole business over with._

_Thankfully, I run into no one I know on my trip, and by the time I'm knocking on the heavy wooden door, I think that maybe, this won't be so bad. After all, he's offering money and the promise to keep my family safe. If I can keep my mind off of what I'll be doing, everything should be fine._

_Due to another bout of good fortune (ironic at a time like this), Thread opens the door after the third knock, smiling so hideously that I'm forced to look away. He sneers at me as if he already know my answer._

_I clear my throat and clasp my hands behind my back to stop them from shaking, and then I speak in the steadiest voice I can muster:_

"_We have a deal."_

_##_

That night, I lie in bed, disgusted with myself. I had always imagined my first time as being special, with some handsome boy on our wedding night, maybe even Tre. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Thread coming into any of this. But that's the difference between life and dreams, isn't it? If you don't like your dream, you can always wake up.

On the mattress across the room, Gale shifts in his sleep and smiles, murmuring Madge's name. I found out from Mom that Madge happily accepted his proposal, but they still have to tell her parents. Lord knows how that could go. Most likely the Undersees will disown Madge and pretend that she's not their beloved daughter when they happen to run into each other in town. It makes me feel sad that such a close family could be pulled apart because of the differences between the Town and the Seam. If Gale was the baker's son, for example, Mayor Undersee would be more than happy to give his consent.

Speaking of the baker's son, Peeta invited us all to dinner at his huge mansion in the Victor's Village to celebrate Madge and Gale's engagement. Vick almost wet himself when he found out, and I can't help but be curious even with all of my problems. Besides the Justice Building, this will be the biggest place I've ever been in.

I roll over and stare out the dusty window next to my side of the bed. The moon is very bright tonight, just a little sliver in the sky. In a month, we'll have a full moon to light up the dirt road.

There are also a lot of stars out tonight, particularly twinkly. Thinking of them makes an old nursery rhyme pop into my head:

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

And because there's no real reason not to, I pick the brightest star in the sky and wish that all of my troubles would just float away with the wind.

##

About an hour before we're expected at Peeta's house the next day, Gale sets out with a determined look on his face, heading towards the Undersee's mansion. He and Madge decided it would be best for her to break it to her parents gently, and then for Gale to come in when they're confused and choking on their tea. Deep down, I don't think it's a very good plan, but no matter how they tell it, the news will still come as a shocker.

I start to think about how it would be to introduce Tre to my mother and brothers, but thinking of him leaves a guilty feeling that doesn't sit well with me. I just hope that he'll never find out what I do; it would be even worse for him to know than Mom and the boys.

For the occasion, Mom picks out one of her old dresses, a pretty little green one from when Dad was courting her. It's a bit big on me, but it's a lot nicer than anything I have on my own. Right before we're about to go, she ties my hair with an old, faded green ribbon.

We pass by the Mayor's house and wait for a few minutes to see if Madge and Gale are still there, but we don't see anyone sitting by the parlor window, where Gale said he'd be. So we travel down the cobblestone path to the village.

The first thing I notice about the Victor's Village is Haymitch Abernathy's house. He's the only other surviving victor besides Peeta, and a well-known alcoholic. No wonder hardly any of our tributes even make it to the top ten.

Anyway Haymitch's house is the same design as all the others in the tidy circle, but his yard is full of discarded bottles and remnants of moldy bread. Peeta must bring by food every once in a while to make sure Haymitch doesn't starve to death.

I notice Mom staring at his house with disdain, probably thinking up ways to fix it.

The door to Peeta's house is open, and when we step onto the threshold, we can tell something is off. Further down the hall in the living room, we discover the source.

Sitting stiffly on the couch, opposite a very uncomfortable-looking Peeta, are the Mayor and Mrs. Undersee, smiling tightly at us as we walk in. Gale and Madge are sitting on their own loveseat off to the side, looking very awkward, but relieved.

But none of this is what gets me.

Thread is sitting in a chair next to Peeta's, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

**A/N: SUSPENSE! Sorry to leave you hanging here, but I was stuck and had no idea how to continue. Thankfully, I have a clear idea now and all I can say is I think it's never been done before :)**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the long rate, lovely readers! Recently, I've been on hiatus (hopefully this is the right word) from fanfiction this past… month? (wow, it really has been long!) Anyways, I went to… Amsterdam! last week. It was awesome and I really want to go again! Also, I've been having way too much drama in my life, there's hardly any time to write. Again, sorry for the wait. I'm not sure this chapter will make up for it (warning: it might get really crappy) but if you guys have stuck with me so far, I really hope you'll keep reading (an reviewing, of course) until the end.**

**So… who's excited for the Hunger Games movie? I've watched all of the trailers. Although I'm really annoyed that Madge wasn't cast AT ALL (and Katniss gives Prim the Mockingjay pin and Prim gives it **_**back **_**to her… it's just too confusing for my easily distracted mind XD), I think it'll be a success. I mean, Josh Hutcherson will make an awesome Peeta (have you seen a picture of him as a blond? *faints*)**

**Ugh, another long author's note… without further wait, onto the next chapter! 80**

**Chapter 7**

Thread doesn't manage to get me alone until that annoyingly long time period between dinner and desert. The rest of our odd, awkward group is sitting in the huge family room, stiffly playing charades (it was Madge's idea, and Peeta, Gale, Rory, Vick, and I backed her up). I have just excused myself to the bathroom, not really having to go but just wanting to be alone.

Unfortunately, Thread picks that exact moment to announce he's thirsty and needs some water, and leaves the room after me before Peeta can be a good host and get it for him. Once out of view of the others, he puts a hand on my shoulder and stops me from going any further. I feel a shiver of fear run up my back as he chuckles softly.

"Such a clever girl," Thread purrs, reaching out to twist a piece of my hair. I recoil in disgust. "I know you don't actually have to use the restroom, my dear. Just want some peace away from the crowd." He steps closer, and I can smell the stale odor of beer in his breath as he murmurs, "I know where you can go for peace, and trust me, I can be good company."

I swallow firmly, about to say no (I'm traumatized enough from yesterday as it is) when I remember Thread's threat to hurt my family. Thoughts of our small house in the Seam going up in smoke fill my mind as vividly as if it was happening. I can even hear my mother's screams.

My throat feels thick, and it takes a huge amount of effort just to croak out, "I'll go make up something." Thread smirks, satisfied, and slinks off to wait on the back porch.

I go into the bathroom and flush the toilet so there's no doubt that I've been there, and then slowly make my way out to the family room, concentrating on looking queasy (which is not hard because Thread already makes me feel that way). When I slump in the doorway, clutching my stomach, Gale and Mom look up in concern.

"I'm feeling a little bit queasy, Mom," I say, wiping my forehead to feign exhaustion. She immediately stands up and mutters something about taking me home.

"No!" I all but shout, panicking and fully aware that I've caused the room to fall silent and everyone to stare at me, confused. I quickly rearrange my face into a more neutral expression. "I mean, I'll be fine Mom. I know my way home, and I'm sure it's just a stomach flu."

Grudgingly, she allows me to leave the house after promising to go straight to Mrs. Everdeen to get some herbs to coax the flu out of me. I promise her, but it's an empty promise. Another lie to protect them from the Capitol's power. Gale's already done enough; it's time for me to pull my own weight where I can.

I say quick goodbyes to the Undersees and Peeta, and hug Madge. When I inhale her sweet, flowery scent, it hits me that very soon, she's going to be my sister-in-law. Mom and I have always been the only women in the house, and just the thought of another one, especially someone as nice as Madge, fills me with excitement. And fear. Her connection to Gale means that my deals with Thread protect her, and by extension the rest of the Undersee's, too.

Bidding final good nights, I step outside into the cool autumn breeze. A tiny sliver of a moon is barely rising above the mountain peaks in the distance. At this rate, it should be full in time for the 80th Hunger Games.

It's old legend in 12 that a full moon is a bad omen, and will bring bad luck to the district. I've never really paid attention to the superstitions, but now I wonder if they have any meaning after all.

I feel a prodding in the small of my back and look up to see Thread pushing me down the steps and into the shadows by the road. This way, we can sneak back to the Peacekeeper headquarters unseen and avoid confrontation. I sigh as we pass a group of boys and girls, all Townies, from school. They're in my year, and everyone seems to be paired off, laughing and holding hands. I wish fleetingly that _I _was a Townie and didn't have to worry about protecting my family. No more lies.

No more broken promises.

##

The morning of the reaping is cold, and rain seeps in through cracks in the ceiling. Water drips into buckets that we put under the holes and makes a clunking, hollow sound as the family gathers around the table for a meager breakfast of bread and cheese from Prim's goat. Gale's not here. He's out in the woods, hunting for tonight's supper. I wonder if maybe he'll visit Katniss' grave on the way back. The reaping has always been particularly hard on him since her Hunger Games six years ago.

We try to make small talk, but there's not much to say. This year, because he's eighteen now and he took out tesserae against Gale's wishes last year, Rory has more than 30 slips in the reaping ball. Vick, ever the earnest, rule following kid, has the necessary six slips, and I have only four. Still, we know not to get too cocky about it. Hell, look at Prim- she got chosen when she only had one slip in the ball.

After breakfast, we bathe and pretty much sit around on the sofa or the beds, too numb and worried to do much. Gale comes back about an hour before the reaping, and that's when we finally jump into action, heating up water for baths and laying out our best clothes.

I always leave the room with Mom while the boys bathe, which I now find ironic considering that I've already seen a naked man before. Then my thoughts are filled with images that I'd rather not relive and I concentrate on picking out a dress instead. At the last minute, I decide to wear the same dress I wore to Peeta's house. It's fresh from the wash, and still smells like soap with a faint hint of the lotion Mom uses to moisturize her dry hands (a luxury she got from Mrs. Everdeen). As I pull it over my head, Rory comes into the room mumbling something under his breath. His face is ashen.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently, which seems to surprise him, like he didn't know I was in here too. He blinks in an annoyed way for a few seconds before answering, "Just worried about Prim, is all."

Very recently, Prim and Rory decided to get serious, something that frankly we've been waiting for a long time. It only the third week, and they've already declared their undying love for one another. Since the 74th Hunger Games, people in the Seam call that "pulling a Peeta" in an attempt to lighten the tension that the Hunger Games always seems to create.

"She'll be fine," I reassure him; patting his back in what I hope is a soothing way. Prim has only ever had the necessary amount of strips in the reaping ball, like Vick and me- when Katniss was alive, she prevented Prim from taking out any tesserae, and now the Everdeen's get by enough selling goat milk and cheese and Mrs. Everdeen's herbal remedies that they don't need the extra grain. Of course, Peeta Mellark often keeps them in fresh supply of bread, as a tribute to Katniss, I guess. He offered to bake for us too, once, but Gale pushed him away, insisting that we didn't need any charity.

I'm allowed back into the main room when the boys are declared decent, and Mom takes a few minutes to braid my hair down my back. I've taken to this style recently, partly because it reminds me of Katniss and partly because it's just more convenient not having it in my face. Prim wears her hair this way too.

The walk to town is longer than usual and other families join us the further we go along, everyone in their best clothes. I know that Gale thinks this is despicable, forcing the districts to celebrate the deaths of their children. Katniss thought so too, I think. I notice as we shuffle along the dirt path that most of the adults have drawn, neutral expressions on their faces, perfected now after so many years of hardship in Twelve. Younger people, around my age, tend to show their emotions more- I see sorrow, fear, and pure terror shown clearly on many other faces.

As we file into the town square in a steady stream, I can't help but glance up at the platform where some Capitol officials, Thread, and Mayor Undersee are already seated. Effie Trinket is seated at the side of the stage, keeping her bright green wig in place with one hand and clutching a handkerchief with the other. Ever since Katniss' death, she hasn't been quite as flamboyant a personality. Although she tries to hide it, there is an obvious streak of sorrow mixed in with the bubbly Capitol accent and the severe smile. Maybe the reality of district living has finally gotten to her.

Two chairs next to Effie's are empty. These most likely are for Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta, our district's only remaining Victors. There was another one from a long time ago, but he or she has been dead for a long time now.

Finally, the large clock above town hall strikes three o'clock and Mayor Undersee has no choice but to start the reaping without the Victors. This is not a huge surprise. Peeta and Haymitch are always at least ten minutes late to the ceremony, and more often than not they are at least a little bit tipsy (Haymitch more so than Peeta). As the Mayor begins his long speech about how the Hunger Games came to be, I tune him out and instead look at the others around me. I am in a large, roped-off area full of other girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen, town and Seam alike. The boys stand in another roped-off section just a few meters away. I try to look for Tre, or Vick, or Rory, but I don't see them.

Suddenly, a hand darts out from behind and gives mine a reassuring squeeze. I don't have to look up to know that it's Prim, and I feel a rush of affection for this sister that I never had. I find myself praying for her not to get chosen again when Effie Trinket steps up to the reaping balls with the usual, "Ladies first!"

She sticks a white-gloved hand into the ball that has my name written on four slips of paper. I think with a jolt about Rory, with his more than 30 slips. And then Effie pulls out a white piece of paper and I'm praying that it's not Prim, not me-

For once, my luck holds out and the name she reads off is Haley Earthmen, a town girl that I don't know, a couple of years older than me from the looks of it. I feel a tiny prick of sympathy when I see her friends, other town girls, holding her hands and hugging her fiercely, sobbing loudly. But Haley bravely pushes them away and goes to take her place on the platform.

There is a slight pause when a drunken Haymitch and a surprisingly sober Peeta make their way up to the stage in a fluster. Together, they collapse into their seats and Haymitch starts to snooze as Effie gropes around in the second ball, finally getting a grip on one small slip.

And when she reads the name on that slip, I feel the air being knocked out of me and I start to fall back. The other girls around me turn around and stare, some trying to pull me off of the ground, whispering one of the things I had dreaded for my whole life-

_Rory is going into the arena._

**A/N: Now I **_**know **_**you weren't expecting **_**that, **_**were you? Well, anyway, please review and I promise to update as fast as possible!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah, it's good to be back! I was reading over you guys' amazing reviews and I thought that it was time for you to get the chapter you deserved! Sorry for the incredibly long wait and thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**Also, I want to inform my readers that I have created an account on , fanfiction's sister site, under the same penname, Drew Demeter. So far I have posted 3 stories, including my pride and joy, Fionn, which is currently still in progress. It would mean a lot to me if you had time to check those out, but now without further ado, chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

For a moment I feel as if the whole world has gone still for a moment. My ears aren't working right and everything comes out muffled, as if I stuffed them with wax. My vision is blurry and the bright sun startles and blinds me. I put up a hand to shield myself from the glow, and that is what brings me back to life.

The first thing that comes back is the awful sound, like the wailing of fifty hungry cats. It's high-pitched and full of sorrow and pain, and it takes me a moment to realize that it's Prim who is making those noises, paralyzed where she stands next to me, staring wide-eyed at Rory's lanky frame planted on the stage. It takes me another second to realize that she's completely cut off circulation in my hand, which is white and bloodless and limp when I try to move it. Gently, I wrench myself out of her grip and try to get a strong hold on my emotions at the same time. Rory doesn't need pity now. He needs us to be strong for him.

When Rory and the female tribute shake hands, the cold reality of the situation really hits me. This is no stupid practical joke. Rory, my _big brother, _is going into the arena.

He might not make it out alive.

For the second time today, I want to pass out, but luckily the reaping is over and before I know it, Mom and Gale are here, hugging me and pulling me towards the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. Then comes Vick, who wears a look of pure guilt with a splash of regret. A tear drops down his face as Mom takes it into her hands. "I could've saved him."

Vick is shell-shocked from the recent turn of events, and we have to drag him into the Justice Building. Although I don't blame him for not volunteering for Rory, and I know no one else does either, it's clear that Vick blames himself. I wonder fleetingly what I would have done if I was in his place, but that thought quickly leaves my head because the truth is, I honestly don't know what I would do. Even now, I feel like a confused little lamb in a field of wolves disguised as other sheep- completely insecure and not sure who to confide in.

The door to the room where Rory is being kept is locked, and we wait patiently outside while whoever's in there finishes saying goodbye. Finally the door opens and out comes Prim, white and tear-stained, holding something small in her hand that she keeps fiddling with. It must be some token from Rory. I know he's going through a carving faze at the moment. What's really sad is that he could have had a good job, carving. He and Prim could have had a family.

But now the future is completely uncertain for us.

When I peer around the door frame, I see my older brother in a state of sadness that I've never seen him in before. His head is in his hands, and from the slight shaking of his shoulders I can tell he's crying, or not too far from it. When he hears the door creak closed behind us, however, he lifts his head and attempts a fruitless smile which none of us can return.

It's Gale who finally breaks the silence.

"I told you not to take out that extra tesserae," he scowls, but I know he's not really mad; he's trying to lighten the tension that has settled over the room like a thick blanket in summertime. "We would've gotten by."

"I know." Rory hangs his head before peering up at Gale, who he's always looked up to. "But now we have to make do with what we have to work with."

This snaps Gale out of his faze, and he takes our brother by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Listen, Rory," he says in all seriousness, "the first thing is to find a knife. You whittle; you're good with those tools. Make sure it's long though, dagger-like. And don't forget water. You know how to hunt, but none of that matters if you don't find water. Look what happened to Katniss." I think that's the first time he's been able to mention her name in a long time.

Finally, Gale pulls Rory into a rough hug before practically shoving him at the rest of us, stalking towards the door to keep guard, I guess. It wouldn't matter anyway; we're already right where the Capitol wants us.

Rory pulls Vick into his embrace, muffling Vick's attempts at an apology. "Shh," Rory says, soothing him in a way only a brother can. "I'd rather me than you, Vickie. I know you're strong enough to take care of Posy, and Mom, and help keep Gale out of trouble. You hear me? Just stay safe. I'll be back before you know it." We all know this is an empty promise.

Vick mumbles something and goes to stand with Gale while Rory hugs Mom and exchanges some words with her that I cannot fully make out. And then he's here in front of me, pulling me into a rough embrace that reminds me of all the times in the past that he's done so.

"You be careful," I choke out, my tears blurring my vision. Rory nods mutely.

"I love you guys. I'll try, really try, to come home."

And then the Peacekeepers are pushing us out the door and we're all shouting and Mom's crying and I'm crying and then I must have fainted because it's all black.

##

When I come to, I am laying on the kitchen table, Mom dabbing my forehead with a cool cloth. "The exertion is overheating her," she's saying, conversing with the Everdeens who must be here somewhere. "She's come down with the fastest fever I've ever seen in my life."

Mrs. Everdeen's hazy image swims into view, looking concerned. She puts her hand to my head. "Yes, Hazelle," she murmurs, "she's dehydrated. Better make some broth."

She looks closely down at me and smiles meagerly. "Why hello there dear. You passed out for a while, but you should be fine with some hot broth and rest. Too much exertion isn't good for a young girl." AS if I didn't hear everything she already said to Mom.

Posy is suddenly in focus too, holding some broth in her trembling hands. I feel terrible for all of us. What have we done to deserve this fate? Not just once, but twice, we've had family in the Games. Thinking about it makes my blood boil.

And apparently my skin boil too, because Mrs. Everdeen is saying, "there now dear. Your fever is going back up. Take it easy."

As Prim spoons some broth into my mouth, I lie there useless, thinking up ways to take down the Capitol and bring Rory home.

**A/N: how was it? Sorry, my writing is a little rusty of late, but I think it turned out pretty good with maybe a few spelling errors. As always, don't forget to review and I'll try to have another chapter to you in a week or so.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to literarylesbian37 and SadieAnnabethMellark for your reviews! I just got back from a trip to Munich, and have plenty of free time to write as most of my friends are on holiday and my dog is sick, so I have to stay home with her. Well, enough about my life- here is Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

A few days after Rory's high speed train zips off to the Capitol, I am back on my feet again, recuperating from a small virus that Mrs. Everdeen said was caused by stress. School is back in session, and the other kids in my class give my pitying looks as I pass. I am hit with a wave of déjà vous; it's like when Gale was whipped within an inch of life. No matter what happens, people are always sorry for me and my family. We always end up with the wrong end of the stick, I guess.

The only person who treats me like a normal human being is Tre, who is still as sweet as always, no more, no less. I am grateful for that; I'm not fragile, and I'm certainly not weak, regardless of what other people think.

At lunch, sick of all of the looks and whispers surrounding me, I take my paper bag and go eat in the schoolyard. To my surprise, and I must admit, pleasure, Tre follows me. We sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, and I feel a pang of loss when I think of all of the wasted moments I could have spent with him in the past few months. He's never been one to judge; maybe I could even have told him about the Thread thing.

But save that for another day. I want to keep things light, because while I may not be weak, even the strongest threads break sometimes.

Finally, Tre says, "I'm sorry about your brother. He didn't deserve to go-"

"No one ever deserves to get reaped," I cut in, my voice ragged even to my own ears. "It's just the way life is."

"Hey." He takes my cold hand in his surprisingly warm one, reassuring and comforting. "Don't think of it that way. Rory is strong; possibly one of the strongest people I know. He definitely has a chance at winning."

"I hope so." I laugh humorlessly. "For Prim's sake, if anything. They were planning on marrying as soon as they're out of school, you know."

"I know."

Boldly, Tre pulls me closer to him, holding me against his chest and rocking back and forth. But I need more. He's the one holding me together now.

To prevent all of my secrets from pouring out of my lips, I raise my head and bring his mouth to mine, wrapping him in a fierce kiss. It's so much easier than telling him how grateful I am for this rock, this salvation, in the bleak expanse of my life.

Surprised, he pulls back before coming back to me, his hand finding the small of my back, pressing me towards his center, where I can feel the result that this passion has generated in him. I've experienced similar with Thread before, but this time I'm not disgusted or ashamed. Instead, I welcome this new feeling, like fire burning in my belly, ready to let loose.

We pull away, panting heavily, and I push myself off of his lap to let him get his emotions under control. Meanwhile, I work on steadying my racing heart, threatening to pound right through my chest. I'm worried that if I look at him for a second longer, I'll be enveloped in fire again, straining to escape me and mingle with his own fire. So walk back to the school building, my head down, leaving him to catch up with me.

And I don't look back.

##

Tonight is the opening ceremony for the 80th annual Hunger Games. We all gather on the sagging couch, holding each other for comfort, and so we don't cry. Madge has come, already starting to show after three months of pregnancy, and so have the Everdeens. Prim's eyes are red-rimmed and bloodshot, and I realize that she was absent from school today too. For a moment, I wish I had invited Tre, but then I remember what happened in the schoolyard and let that thought go.

Twelve is the last chariot, as always, and we all have to gasp when we see what the stylists went with this year. The chariot is pulled by coal-black horses, and the tributes are wearing outfits that slightly resemble coal. I have to smile when I realize that Rory and Haley have the same stylists as Katniss and Peeta. This year, Rory is wearing a coal black suit that matches Haley's long sweeping gown. The clothes are encrusted with precious white stones and peals, creating a luminescent effect with tiny orbs of light bouncing off the walls of the carriage. The pair is also brushed with some powdery black substance that twinkles in the light like millions of stars. They may not be on fire, but they're definitely shining.

Mom actually starts crying, and we have to leave the living room just to get away from it all. Rory looked amazing, but is that going to help him at all in the arena?

Finally, the ceremony is over and the television turns itself off, and we all go to bed, overcome with emotion. Madge stay with us, but the Everdeens head home when Prim breaks down in hysterical sobs at the sight of her boyfriend in that chariot. I want to cry myself, but I remind myself to stay strong. For the others. For myself.

As I toss and turn on the mattress, I let my thoughts drift once again to Tre. I know now for sure that I care for him; the kiss spoke plainly enough. But I'm also afraid for him. I'm afraid of what would happen if I were to act on my feelings any more. I'm mostly afraid of what will happen when he learns about Thread. I'm more worried about his reaction than anyone else's.

When I finally succumb to sleep, it's well past midnight and the sky is the inky blue of dawn. I don't sleep long when I am awakened by a tap at the window.

Moving quietly so as not to wake the rest of the family, I tiptoe out of the house, closing the door firmly behind me. I know for sure who it is; no one else cares enough to come over at this hour. And sure enough, I turn around and am face to chest with Tre.

On one hand, I'm so happy to see him. On the other, I'm scared out of my wits. I've learned by now that everything I do has consequences. Am I ready to deal with the consequence of my feelings?

"Why are you here?" I shoot a glance at Tre, who is standing with his hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. He raises his head to look at me when I speak.

"I… um… I wanted… that is, I mean… I wanted to ask you about today," he splutters. "And to make sure you were okay," he adds.

"Well, I'm as fine as I can be, I guess," I say softly.

"That's good." He ruffles his hair, frustrated. Suddenly, those ice blue eyes are on me. "So what about today? Are you playing me or something? I just- I have to know. Before I do something stupid," he mutters.

Unable to speak, I move forward and my lips are on his for the second time today, trying to pour all of my feelings into him, to prove that I'm no player. That I don't just kiss people- not unless I have a good reason to.

When I pull back, my feelings have been confirmed to him; I see it in his eyes, the way he looks at me. But those eyes are also clouded with passion, relief, and sadness.

"So why did you walk away then?" he asks, his voice almost a whisper. "Why didn't you stay and explain this stuff to me?"

This time, there's no backing out of a worded answer. I swallow, trying to keep the emotions from my voice.

"I'm afraid." I sound shaky even to my own ears. "I- well, I'm in some trouble right now, trouble that no one can help me out of. It affects everyone I care about, everyone I _love_- and I'm so scared that if I get too close to you, you'll be the one that ends up hurt. So I have to stay away, for now," I say quickly, my voice a breathy whisper that I'm surprised he heard. He takes a step back, and I see it in his entire being- anger, red hot, the kind that can kill.

I brace myself.

He's not enraged at me, though.

"Who is it?" he asks, his voice a low growl. "Who is it that's threatening you? I swear, I will rip every bone from their body-"

I reach forward and kiss him again, to stop him from waking everyone in the neighborhood. He complies, fiercely tearing into me like a beast who hasn't eaten in days, marking me, making me _his. _It hurts when he bites down on my lips, bruises them, but I know it won't last. Sure enough, his body goes limp and he pulls away, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, gently pushing me back into my house without another word. When I turn to close the door, he is gone.

And that is when I let the tears fall.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: And so we have reached Chapter 10 (technically 11 counting the Prologue)! Before I write anything else, I want to thank all of my faithful reviewers: literarylesbian37, the epic bookworm, SadieAnnabethMellark, Bookworm290, Ellenka, LoveIsBlindness, Cloud-Lover26 (who is also my beta!), Keren Ann, heydane, Lyselle, Howlynn, ObviouslyAnnoyed, and GothGirl69. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this fic, which I guess is around the middle now but who knows where my mind will take me :)**

**Also thanks to the people who favorite and follow my story, I really appreciate it!**

**And to make this author's note extremely long, I feel like I should say that I won't be able to update for another two weeks or so since I am going on a cruise that doesn't have good internet. I will keep writing chapters so they'll be ready when I get back though.**

**Ok, ok, this ridiculously long note is over. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This chapter will most likely be T+, nothing too graphic, but because of this I am thinking of changing the rating to M. Please review if you have any ideas concerning the rating (hint: review!)**

**Chapter 10**

The next day is Saturday, and I don't want to get out of bed.

Getting up means facing my family, who smile and nod but have no idea who I've become, what I do. And then Tre, who is almost impossible to avoid since he lives down the street from me and Mom does his family's wash. I don't want to ignore him, not after I admitted, just last night, that I care for and possibly love him. But I don't want to encourage any more affection right now, and judging from his disappearance last night, he knows it.

And how could I forget? Saturday is also my day with Thread. I groan and cover my head with the pillow when I imagine the sweaty sheets and awkward comments I'll be enduring in just a few hours. Of course, no one suspects anything- I've always managed to get away with a hasty excuse. Mom doesn't mind because she thinks I'll be cleaning Haymitch's house, a duty of hers that she hates.

Unfortunately for Haymitch, no one has cleaned his house in weeks, but he sends us a paycheck anyway. It must be all that liquor he drinks.

Mom comes into the bedroom, wiping her chapped hands on her apron, and shakes me, saying, "Posy, wake up. Haymitch will be expecting you."

In response, I mumbled incoherently and turn over, but I know she's right. I do have to get up.

Stretching and yawning, I fall out of bed and make my way to the kitchen, where everyone is silent. They're showing recaps of the opening ceremony on the television, and the automatic loudness is almost impossible to ignore. Besides, we keep an eye trained towards the screen in the hopes of seeing Rory.

I grab a piece of flat, slightly burnt bread from the counter and spread it with the goat cheese Prim undoubtedly brought over earlier before plopping myself on the sagging couch beside Gale and Madge, who spent the night. Vick sits at the rough table, pretending to do homework when really he is doodling in the margins of his dog-eared notebook. We all sit in silence for a while, the only sound coming from the tea kettle, which is whistling on the stovetop.

Suddenly, Gale breaks the silence and turns to me with a lopsided grin.

"Hey Pose, I was thinking. You don't have school today, right?"

"No…" I said cautiously, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Perfect then. How would you like to come to Madge's parent's house with us for _afternoon tea?_" I have to smile at that. Gale _does not _do afternoon tea.

"The scones are quite good," Madge pipes up from her spot on the other side of my brother.

I look to both of them happily and am about to oblige when I remember my promise to Thread. I can't risk missing our little _appointment._

The smile slips off my face quickly and I try to cover my tracks.

"Why me? Why not take Vicky instead?"

"Well, last time we were over, Mother and Father asked specifically about you," Madge said thoughtfully. "They thought you were a charming girl."

"And can you really see Vick sitting at a tea table daintily eating scones?" Mom laughed, poking Vick playfully in the ribs. He looks startled at the attention and gives us all a quick smile.

"But I have to clean Haymitch's house today," I remind them, my voice getting high from desperation.

Gale laughs. "Oh, that old drunk? Believe me, he won't even notice you're gone. So what do you say?"

I glance nervously around the little group, all staring expectantly at me, and try the last thing that comes to my mind.

"I really can't because… because Tre invited me to hang out with him."

We sit in shocked silence for a moment before Gale croaks, "I didn't even realize you were close."

I sniff haughtily. "Well we are Gale, so I'd appreciate you to stop bugging me and let me get ready for my _date!"_ I stomp into the bedroom and slam the door behind me, hoping I caused enough of a scene for them to leave me alone. Sliding down to the floor with my knees tucked up protectively, I allow a single tear to drip down my cheek, plopping down on the dirty floor.

Then I snap myself out of my sadness and put on my nicest dress. I know what I have to do now.

##

The road to the Peacekeeper's building is even colder and darker than I remembered; the tree branches beckoning to me like long, thin hands. I shiver and pull my worn jacket closer to me, trying to keep out the dampness. District 12 only has two main seasons- dry and warm, or cold and rainy. I've always hated the way that wet coal dust seeps through my boots during this particular time of the year.

When I get up to the heavy wood door, I knock 4 times, pause, and then knock again: our signal. Sure enough, the door opens minutes later to reveal Thread, looming over my short figure with a hungry look in his eyes.

I've been here before; I know what to do. Keeping my eyes straight in front of me, I walk to the bedrooms on the opposite side of the room, ignoring the catcalls and crude comments from the other Peacekeepers even though my face burns in humiliation. I'll never get used to this life, I guess.

Thread follows me into his bedroom a second later, closing the door behind him with a click. The room is dark as usual, with one lit candle on the desk in the corner. Without a sound, I shrug the jacket off my shoulders, letting it fall in a heap on the ground. My dress follows soon after and I climb into the bed in my underwear, shrinking as small as possible into the sheets. Thread bears down on me like a wild dog chasing a fawn, licking his lips sultrily.

"I've been expecting you," he purrs, kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his shirt, coming to sit on the side of the bed. Without warning, he slaps me across the face, causing me to whimper quietly. He's done this before, but never in places that would leave so noticeable a mark.

"I saw you talking to that Seam boy," he hisses. "Do you like him more than me?"

"No," I whisper, having learned the hard way that submission is the key to survival when I'm with Thread.

"Louder!" he growls, slapping me harder across the face. I have to bite my tongue to not cry out in pain. "I said, do you like him more than me?"

"No!" I scream, hysterical and, not for the first time, scared. He laughs cruelly at my obvious fear before ripping the remaining clothes from my body with unnecessary force, pinching the sensitive skin of my stomach and twisting.

"Please stop," I whisper, which only causes him to grab a fistful of my hair and pull. This time, I can't stop the small scream from escaping me as he leans over me, laughing at both my pain and my shame.

"I'll stop when I want to, young missy," he snaps, throwing a punch into my stomach that causes me to curl into myself, trying to block the pain. "You belong to me now, you filthy little slut!"

Those words echo through my head even as he continues to harm me, and when I finally pick up my clothes and limp away from the building, I can't stop the tears that flood down my cheeks.

##

Luckily, no one is home when I get there, so I grab a cleaning cloth and look into a mirror to assess the damage done to me. To my horror, there is a large pink bruise across my face from where he repeatedly slapped me, as well as some nasty bruises on my stomach and legs and a few on my arms as well. My breasts and inner legs feel swollen and sore from the unwanted attention he paid them, but I don't have the courage to look at them before my mother, Madge and Gale come inside, talking. They all stop and stare, dumbfounded, when they see my battered body.

"There was a fight between the boys in the Seam, and I was caught in it," I say by way of explanation, before walking dejectedly to the bedroom and sinking into the soft confines of my mattress.

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was both sad and violent and abusive; I hope you forgive me for what I did to poor Posy! **

**Anyway, I will try to find some internet service while I'm on vacation, but if not, I'll be back on the 28****th**** with more chapters for you!**

**Lastly don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok guys, I'm back! I had an amazing time but alas, hardly any opportunity to write. It's okay though, I managed to get something put together for y'all… hope it's not too bad. Anyways, don't forget to review afterwards and/or favorite or alert if you haven't already. (By the way, it was birthday last Thursday the 19****th****, so you can consider it a belated birthday present :D)**

**Chapter 11 **

The Hunger Games begin tonight. It is a Sunday. I once read in an old book that Sunday used to be a day of prayer, way before Panem came into being, and this strikes me as ironic, the beginning of a massacre of children on a holy day. But I don't dare mention it to anyone else; those books were banned years ago.

As I shuffle over to the couch where my brothers already sit, Madge and Mom bustling around in the kitchen, I catch my arm on the couch arm and it jerks back painfully, causing me to yelp loudly. Gale looks over worriedly, his forehead burrowed. The whole family has grown concerned from all of my sudden bruises acquired in the last few weeks, but I haven't given anything away. Yet. I'm starting to worry though, that that is the only thing _to _do.

The dingy television turns itself on around 5 o'clock in the evening, although it is only noon in the Capitol and the area where the Games are taking place, which is somewhere outside of the city. There are four different time zones in Panem, and since the Capitol cuts between two of the time zones, they simply added an extra time zone for themselves. If we were able to travel between districts, I think it would get really confusing to know what time to use.

As the television slowly turns from static to actual pictures, we all clutch hands and sit silently. Mom has moved to the rickety rocking chair in the corner, and Madge is sitting on the floor by Gale's feet. I notice they both have tears in their eyes.

There are the faces of all of the Tributes, flashing periodically up on the screen. Some of the faces are hard to forget, and I find myself mentally saving their names in my head. The brutish male from Two, named Saevus. The beautiful female Tribute from Four, Cleo. And the most memorable for me, twins, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old, from Ten, where beef is manufactured. A male and female, both are tanned, slight and have slightly dwarfish features unlike most of the past Tributes I remember from Ten. They each have shortish, curly brown hair bleached from hours in the sun, and piercing hazel eyes. Their names are Aven and Thalia.

My heart immediately floods with symphony when the camera, while panning around at each of the Tributes standing on their individual blocks for the minute before the Games begin, splits the screen and shows the twins, looking timid and nervous and poised for flight. Their family didn't just lose one child- they lost two. I can't imagine what it would be like to have two of my brothers fighting in the Games.

While I'm thinking of my brothers, the camera pans to Rory, and I drown out Claudius Templesmith's voice and concentrate on Rory himself. He looks strong; they've been feeding him well there. That's good news. With his high score in training- an Eight- he will be pursued by the Careers especially. He has a serene look on his face, calmly absorbing his surroundings, and to anyone who didn't know him well, he seems confident, maybe even bold. But I know him better than most, and the way his left foot is casually placed in front of his right shows that he's ready to be off at the sound of the cannon.

Finally, the long sixty seconds is over and we watch in tense silence as Rory darts off his block like a bullet, running in only to grab a stout sword and a small brown knapsack. One of the Tributes from One notices him, and throws a spear, but Rory ducks it swiftly and races into the safety of the woods. Our female Tribute, Haley, who only scored a Four in training, is too slow off of her block and is wounded by one of Saevus' throwing knives. Luckily, she is close to the woods and limps away, clutching only a canvas cover she managed to scrounge and pressing it to the wound in her upper thigh, which looks shallow but is bleeding heavily.

Meanwhile, Aven sprints off of his block and meets his sister close to the center of the Cornucopia. Because of their small frames and sparingly built bodies, both of them are fast runners and easily reach the center before the larger Tributes have time to react. As they grab a small, sharp dagger and a plastic pack each, I wonder if perhaps they met Rory during training or the train ride to the Capitol. I know he would be nice to them- if he makes it out of the arena, he'll be a good father someday.

We watch the rest of the Tributes for a while, counting the deaths silently in our minds. I am surprised when Cleo from Four turns on her partner and slaughters him cruelly, sticking her knife into his torso and pulling out roughly, leaving him to bleed out on the ground. The arena this year is similar to the 74th Hunger Games- lots of trees, dirt ground. However, the trees are unlike any I have ever seen before. They have broad, flat leaves and giant ball-shaped fruits hanging from their centers where the branches connect. There is also more water this time- it appears that the Tributes are on an island surrounded by waves. I am slightly comforted when I remember that Rory can swim.

The camera occasionally pans to Rory, but it does spend a lot of time on the twins, who have decided to make their way further inland, deeper into the forest, and some time on Haley, who collapsed near a gurgling spring not far from the beach where the Cornucopia is placed and is cleaning her wounds, holding the canvas to her leg in agony. Gale gives a slight hum of sympathy, touching his back almost subconsciously.

When the television shuts off for the night, we get up numbly and walk to the bedroom, both relieved that Rory made it through the first day and worried about what the night would hold. Rory is smart though- he won't do anything stupid tonight, I'm sure of it.

Before I get in bed, I shut the bathroom door and gently clean the cuts and bruises that pepper my body as a result of Thread's attentions yesterday. Ad much as I am anticipating Rory's return, I am dreading next Saturday, when I will be forced to undergo such pain again. It occurs to me that I could just decline and never go back to that damned headquarters again, but no, I couldn't do that. Not with so much on the line. Thread probably has connections inside the Capitol; he could easily arrange for a landslide to fall on Rory, smothering him. And what of my family here? Madge is in the middle of her second trimester of pregnancy. If she lost the baby because of my selfishness, I would never forgive myself.

That night, my sleep is filled with nightmares that my paranoid mind conjures of all of the things that could happen if I were to stop doing what I do.

##

The next day is school, which seems ridiculous considering everything that's going on. During morning announcements, we watch the Games, and I am pleased to see that Rory had made it through night, as well as Haley, Aven, and Thalia. In fact, Haley seems to have formed an alliance with the older girl from Eleven, Sage, who is obviously skilled with medicinal herbs. I am shocked that a Townie could have made such a clever alliance.

I see Prim in between classes, and while she looks brighter than in the past weeks, her weary eyes show that she was up all night and there are faint tear tracks on her cheeks. I pretend not to notice when she embraces me before history.

In history, I put down my books on my desk and have the sudden feeling of being watched. I spin around to find Tre right behind me, his blue eyes trained on mine in a smoldering fashion that has me shivering. He notices, and the fiery look in his gaze diminishes. A bit.

"Come with me," he says, grabbing my arm forcefully. When I start to protest, he stops and fixes me with a cold smirk. "Oh please. Like you _really _care about missing history." Helplessly, I shrug and follow him to the schoolyard, the exact spot of our kiss weeks ago.

He suddenly stops and I run into him, grabbing his arm to steady myself. He shrugs off my hand and turns sharply on his heel, our noses almost touching. When I glance at him questioningly, he takes a tattered photograph out of his pocket and shoves it into my hands.

"What is _this?_" he growls, stepping back as if disgusted. It isn't until I look down at the picture that I understand.

It's blurry, the quality bad, but I can still make out the figures, and my face drains of color.

It's Thread and I, walking into the Peacekeeper's house.

**A/N: So Posy's injured, and Tre knows! How did it happen? Sorry for such a cliff hanger- the more reviews I get, the sooner I can get the next chapter to you!**

**Again, please review and see you soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, you guys brightened my day! (Or should I say night since I actually read them all last night at 3 am). Anyway, here is your next chapter, quick as promised. But there's a catch… so far I have 39 reviews and I want to get up to 45 from this chapter so if you want the next chapter REVIEW! Mwah-ha-ha! (But on the bright side I only need 6 reviews to go) Come on guys, you can do it!**

**Chapter 12**

_Previously:_

_It isn't until I look down at the picture that I understand. _

_It's blurry, the quality bad, but I can still make out the figures, and my face drains of color._

_It's Thread and I, walking into the Peacekeeper's house._

##

Blinking rapidly to stall the tears, I glance up at Tre, horrified and frightened of what he's going to do with me now that he knows. He stands there expectantly, his hands crossed in front of his chest, a look of mixed betrayal, anger, confusion, and pity evident on his face. To my surprise, the emotion that cuts into me deepest is the last one.

When he doesn't say anything else for a near five minutes, I gulp and manage to stutter, "P-Please don't t-tell anyone about this." He looks at me incredulously and throws up his hands, backing away slightly.

"So what? Don't tell me you actually _enjoy _it!" he says, though from his tone I can tell he honestly wants an answer to that question. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, wringing my hands uselessly.

"No! Of course I don't like it! But sometimes you have to do things you don't enjoy to protect yourself and others! Not all of life is _puppies and rainbows Tre!_ I cannot _believe _that you of all people don't recognize that!"

By now I am fuming, his accusations like a knife to the throat. His face takes on a softer look and he motions me to come closer, but I'm not finished yet.

"What right do you have to judge me? Huh?" I nearly shout, clenching my fists together to resist the sudden urge to slap him. "I had no fucking choice! It wasn't like he just offered me some money and I took it like a filthy whore! No! That pitiful excuse for a man threatened to _kill _me! And not just me either! Everyone I care about!" A few tears drip down my face but I make no move to wipe them away. That's when Tre's confused face clears, and recognition dawns on him.

"That's what you were talking about that night that the opening ceremonies were for the Games," he said softly, taking a tiny step closer and trying to grab my hand. I slap him away. "When you said we couldn't be together. All this time I thought maybe your brothers had a problem with me or something, but now I understand. It wasn't them- it was _you. _You were trying to protect me."

He sounds so stunned that I let out a short sarcastic snort. "Why so surprised, Tre? You think a dirty slut like me isn't able to do anything except for lay on a bed and take what's coming to them?"

He looks uncomfortable at my language, but for once I don't care about what other people think. Not when I myself am crumbling to the ground like a pile of coal dust.

"No, of course not!" Tre exclaims quickly, catching my hand in his despite my attempts to stop him from touching me. "It's just… never in my whole life has anyone ever cared for me enough to do something like… that… for me. I don't know how I'm supposed to react."

"A thank you would be nice," I whisper, attempting a little smile and squeezing his hand tight as more tears track my cheeks.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the gap between us is bridged and his lips are crashing against mine, and I can taste the eagerness, the earnestness there. It's so innocent I want to pull back, so I don't taint him with the evil I've done. I only pull back when he presses too hard on my bruised bottom lip and I yelp into his mouth, muttering a few choice words.

He glances at me worriedly. "Has he been hurting you during your, um, visits?" I can only nod my head in confirmation.

"It only really started a little bit after that night, when I broke things off with you. He suddenly became very violent. I-I'm almost worried I'm going to break if this keeps up."

Tre tightens his embrace around me, running his thumb softly over every one of the bruises on my face so gently I feel no pain. Then he pulls back and grabs my hand, walking towards the boundaries of the schoolyard. I feel nervous but follow him anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"The Peacekeeper's headquarters," he states matter-of-factly.

"_What?"_

I immediately struggle in his grasp, but he's stronger than I am and easily pulls me to the road.

"I knew you were going to react like that," he says grimly, pulling me along behind him while looking over his shoulder. I am sure my face has gone white and genuine fear courses through my body.

"But look at you- you've reached breaking point," he continues as we walk. "This has to stop. Don't worry about that guy- I can keep you and your family safe." There's such pride in his voice at these words that I hate to bring him down, but it's for the best.

"Tre, how do I put this… you are not strong enough to take on a 250 pound Peacekeeper who is trained in the art of fighting and probably has backup at the place with him. I wouldn't be of much help, as you can see." I gestured down to my battle scars that resulted from past encounters with Thread. Tre sighs and talks to me as if I am a small child with bad ears.

"But you see, Posy, strength isn't always everything. Your Peacekeeper may be tough, but I have a feeling he's not quite right in the head."

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one, there's the fact that there are plenty of other beautiful Seam women who pass by the headquarters every day and he was so bent on you. For another, the threats he made are sort of, well, out of proportion. Not that I don't think he would go through with them." He says quickly.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

Tre looks thoughtful. "Well, I didn't really come up with a plan as of yet. But it'll have to be something logical, something that he won't see coming."

I snort. "So If you don't have a plan, why are we going to see Thread?"

Tre only smiles. "I never said we would actually confront him, did I?"

##

Tre and I make our way to the Peacekeeper's residence with the sun high in the sky, reminding me guiltily of where I should've been at this hour. We stick to the back roads, hidden by the shade of trees and brambles, only stilling when we hear loud footsteps close to us. We pass several Peacekeepers on the way, but none of them are Thread. Some of the other white-clad men have prostitutes hanging from their arms or wrapped around their waists and I wonder for a moment if Thread requires the services of anyone other than me. Tre seems to notice the women too and keeps a firm grip on my hand.

It is fairly easy to slip into the headquarters once we figure out a place to enter, or a loophole, as Tre calls it. In this case, the loophole is situated on the roof next to the chimney, which is billowing enough smoke for us to go unnoticed. Luckily, there are large climbing trees on either side of the building and I shimmy up one quickly, ignoring the pain in my legs, and in one swift motion, jump from a strong, high branch to the side of the roof. Tre follows along, though not as sure in his movements.

On the roof, we find, as Tre expected, a small square slab of stone with a latch attached, almost like an oddly placed trapdoor if there was ever a cause for escape, I guess. The latch wasn't locked or anything, so I doubt most of the people have any idea this door is even here. Taking care to be very quiet, Tre and I conceal ourselves partially behind the chimney and pull the latch slightly so the door opens just enough for us to see what's happening. Behind us is the fence that cuts off our district from the forest.

Laying down on our bellies, turning our heads so our ears are positioned snugly in the door crack, we strain to hear anything at all in the darkness of the room. Taking a closer look, I notice that we are currently above the main room in the residence, a room I have walked through many times before. There is a small group of Peacekeepers assembled on the large wooden table, not taking care to keep their voices down. In the middle of the group is Thread.

"So, Thready, what d'ya plan t'do with yer little wench?" a youngish looking man says, an d I draw in a breath as I realize that I am the subject of the conversation. Then I notice the empty bottles of Ripper's strongest white liquor littering the floor. Tre widens his eyes at me, but I shake my head and press my finger to my lips. I want to hear Thread's answer.

"Ahh, well, y'know those prude littl' virgins," he slurs, sending laughter across the room. "They're fun at first, but soon ya tire of 'em. I tried to liven things up with some violence an' all, but I'm 'fraid this isn't quite so… _satisfying _anymore. She's learned to take it too well, can't have that, ya know."

It's my turn to widen my eyes as the other Peacekeepers' jeers die down and Thread continues.

"An' since her brother is such a bad sort, and really who give a shit 'bout a poor miner's family, I'm thinkin' o' just ridden' myself of the lot of 'em." He slams his drink on the table, clear liquid sloshing over the rim, and the table cheers again. My face is as white as a sheet and I faintly notice my hands are trembling.

"When'r ya plannin' ta do this, Thread?" another man calls from the corner of the room. Thread smiles drunkenly, showing his yellowing teeth.

"Well, I've already sent some o' the men ta take care o' the family, and ta bring me the girl. Might as well get a last good shag in before her rather _unfortunate _accident."

As laughter rings out once again, depicting the cruelty and evil of the men below me, I am long gone, shimmying down the tree and sprinting as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't care about being seen out of school anymore. I just want a chance to warn my family.

The journey is long for my broken body, but the mental images of various family members dying slow and painful deaths keeps me running. Gale, his back ripped open once again, lying in a pool of his own blood. Madge, her throat slit and her stomach cut open, revealing the growing baby inside, covered in red. Mom, her body shielding Vick, who is missing various limbs and whimpering as he dies. And then Tre pops into my mind, even though he's running beside me- balled into a heap, his head lolling from the broken neck. At this last image, I stop at a nearby tree to empty the contents of my stomach. Once the dry heaves subside, I keep on running.

When we finally reach the street where my house is, I know immediately that something is terribly wrong. The air smells of smoke, and all of the people who don't work in the mines are crowded around, gathered so thickly I can't even see my own doorstep. When a group of people carrying buckets of water push past me, I suddenly know what happened.

I'm pushing through the crowd, trying desperately to find my family, to see for myself what I was afraid would happen. I find them, Mom, Gale, Madge, and Vick, who must have come home from school by now, all standing in a huddle close to the front of the huddle, covered in ash and coughing violently. Madge is slumped into Gale, her hand resting protectively on her stomach and the growing child inside. Dashing up to them, I'm shouting, asking them what happened, when it happened, if everyone was safe. In response, Mom points to the spot where our house was.

Only, the house where I grew up in is not there anymore. Instead, there are the pitiful remains of a house, engulfed in wild red flames that reminded me randomly of Katniss' dress during her Hunger Games. As I stand there watching, the structure that remains collapses in on itself, sending the flames tumbling down before they refuel and grow higher still, licking the air with their many tongues.

My mouth is open in a silent scream as the only home I've ever known is burnt into ashes.

**A/N: Well, this chapter has taken quite a different path than expected. Was it too fast of a transition do you think? Too much confusion? Well, you can tell me in your review, which I will gladly use to fuel me to write the next chapter. For everyone who is wondering what is happening to Rory, don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter.**

**Okay now, get writing those reviews and I'll post right away when I reach my 45!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, guys that was really fast! Sorry for the delay in my updating, school starts up again in less than two weeks and I've been shopping like crazy! Here is your promised chapter, thanks for your reviews. But I have a new review expectation for this chapter- do you think we can get to 55 reviews? The next chapter depends on it!**

**Chapter 13**

The house wastes no time in reducing itself to ashes as our neighbors and friends help to douse the flames before it spreads to other shacks. Once I get over the shock of the destruction, I make my way through the crowd again and find my family. They are still clumped off to the side, everyone else carefully averting their eyes. Tre has disappeared into the crowd, no doubt to his own family to give us some alone time.

After our house completely burnt to the ground, the rest of my family seem to be jerked out of their states of shock as well, and I waste no time in questioning them.

"Who did this?" I shout, looking around wildly for a white uniform. "I'll kill them… you guys have to get out of here before they try to kill you again!"

My mother looks at me oddly. "It wasn't anybody else," she says slowly, dabbing her eyes which have welled up at the loss of her home. "It was all my fault. I was doing some wash while cooking some stew so we could have an early supper. Funny, I thought that I kept the clothes far enough away from the fire… well, anyway, we'll just have to stay with the Everdeens for the time being. Luckily, no one suffered any burns, just some coughing from the smoke." She attempts a half smile at me, but I'm no longer paying attention.

There is no doubt in my mind that Thread's men did this, but how?

"Are you _sure _it was the clothes that were on fire?" I ask my disoriented mother. Was she really so busy she really had no time to notice a tall, muscled Peacekeeper sneak into our home and set the wash on fire? Or was it actually an accident, as everyone assumed? Somehow, I seriously doubted the latter.

Mom starts to nod, then slowly shakes her head. "I honestly have no idea, Pose. One minute I turn my back to go and strip the beds so I can wash the sheets, the next thing I know there is a huge column of fire against the wall by the stove. I assumed it was because of the clothes."

Thread's men were clever planning the right time to light the fire, but not too clever for me. Suddenly, I have a clear idea of what happened.

I turn to Gale and Vick, who are standing awkwardly off to the side, Gale with his arm around Madge's pale shoulder. When I look them over, both of them covered in ash and coal dust, something strikes me as strange.

"Wait- why are you two at home?" I ask, pointing between my brothers. "Shouldn't you have been at work and school?"

"One of the Peacekeepers came to the mines to get me," Gale says, wiping his brow tiredly. "I came here as soon as possible and tried to put out the fire, but it was a hungry thing- we're lucky to all be alive. Almost like it was fueled on purpose."

Vick just shrugs his shoulders. "The office called me and told me that I was free to go home due to a family emergency." He claims. I wonder briefly is he had been skipping class too- the excuse sounds a little bit fake to me.

Meanwhile, Mom is scrutinizing me suspiciously. "How did you know about the fire, Pose?"

"I-I was called to the office too," I quickly cover, turning my face so she won't see my blush. Beside Mom, Vick looks perplexed but says nothing, which I am grateful for.

While I converse with my family, Madge still leans on Gale, clutching her stomach and occasionally wincing as if in pain, her face white. At first I worry that maybe the baby is coming, but when I count the months and realize that he or she is not yet due for another 2 months, I push the idea from my head. Now, looking at her, it occurs to me that sometimes babies can come early. At least, that's what Prim has told me before.

"Madge," I say gently after watching her wince for the umpteenth time. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

She quickly shakes her head, but another wave of pain causes her to grit her teeth and she responds, "No, just some twinges is all."

Mom exchanges a concerned glance with Gale and murmurs, "She needs to rest." That's when the Peacekeeper strides up to us, grinning wickedly. Immediately, I try and draw my family behind me to protect them, but of course they have no idea what is going on and Gale walks out in front of me like the stubborn fool he is.

The Peacekeeper lets his gaze rest on all of us before he speaks, his eyes remaining on mine for longer than necessary. "We are very sorry to have heard that your family has lost your house in the recent fire," he says in a surprisingly sober voice. Red hot anger courses through me when I realize that this man may have possibly started said fire.

"And since you have nowhere to live due to the damage, we suggest that you move into the Town Hall for the time being. We have plenty of rooms to accommodate you." I am about to slap the man and tell him we would never live in that place where we last saw Rory in person when Gale speaks up instead.

"No thank you, um… sir." He spits out the man's title disgustedly and the Peacekeeper's smile widens. "We have family friends who would be much happier to house us until we can rebuild."

The man smirks before saying, "Very well, then. Have it your way." As he strides away I am surprised at how easily he gave up.

Then it hits me. The Peacekeepers already know we'll be going to the Everdeen's, and will simply kill us all once we're there. I mean, what are the lives of two other people if you are already killing a whole family just for the sake of it?

Frankly, we are lucky that the man hadn't drawn his gun there and then and fired at us, but I understand the logic behind it. For one, Madge is the mayor's only daughter, and killing her publically would just result in a lot of trouble amongst both the people and the mayor's inside connections, however few. Ironically, it is Madge's status that is keeping us safe for now.

##

Many hours later, we are all settled around the rough wooden table in the Everdeen's house, taking care not to look at one another for fear that we will burst into tears. I spent the last few hours trying (in vain) to persuade everyone to just run off into the woods with Gale, but of course, everyone thinks I'm shell-shocked and refuses to listen. Very well then. They'll see that I am right when a Peacekeeper shows up here and points his gun on us.

We still have a few minutes until the Hunger Games will become required viewing on the television, but we've had it on since we've gotten here anyway. Rory, Haley, and the twins from District 10 are all still alive, Haley healing rapidly thanks to the help of her new ally, Sage. The two of them seem to have bonded greatly and I'm worried of what would happen if they were to be the last ones left in the arena. I quickly push the thought out of my head since that would mean Rory would have to be dead.

Suddenly, Vick, who is sitting beside me, leans in and says, "Where were you _really _when the fire happened? Because that excuse I made up… well, I was talking shit and you know it. I was ditching school with some friends. Where were you?"

"Same." I am immensely relieved that Vick hasn't chosen to rat me out to Mom, even if it is only to save his own skin. I love my older brothers.

Rory pops back onto the screen just as Madge lets out a loud shriek. All of our heads swivel around to find her practically standing in her chair, her face deathly pale, clutching her stomach with white knuckles. There is a large puddle of water intermingled with some blood that lies, a telltale sign, on the floor.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim both stand up abruptly, kicking the chairs to the side and helping the pregnant woman get to the mattress in the corner. Mom sets to work making some herbal tea to calm Madge while Gale sputters, "What, what, is-isn't the b-baby supposed to be here next m-month?"

Prim turns on him, her voice holding wisdom beyond her years. "That was the expected date, yes, but it doesn't make any difference. Your baby is coming Gale… right NOW!"

**A/N: So the house has burned down, Posy is freaking out about the Peacekeepers, Rory is caught in the deathtrap that is the Hunger Games, and oh yeah- Madge is giving birth. Want to hear what happens next? Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I must say, those reviews took a long time, didn't they? Come on guys, you can do better than that! I checked my times viewed thing the other day and the last chapter got about 120 views on one day alone! If you are a guest and don't have a fanfiction account, you can still review too, don't worry. I don't need a huge summary or anything, just a little note on how you're liking it so far and if you have any suggestions. **

**On that note, thanks to my ten reviewers (3), you guys are amazing and I'm sure everyone else is thanking you because your reviews equaled this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

_Previously:_

"_What, what, is-isn't the b-baby supposed to be here next m-month?"_

_Prim turns on him, her voice holding wisdom beyond her years. "That was the expected date, yes, but it doesn't make any difference. Your baby is coming Gale… right NOW!"_

##

Let's get this one thing straight from the start- I do not do well around blood or gory things. So naturally, when Madge goes into labor, I make myself scarce, milking Prim's goat, running to get some herbs to help with pain, boiling tea, anything to keep me from having to look at the actual process of birthing. Mostly I stand by the door as a sort of lookout, terrified that the Peacekeepers will show up to kill us while my new little niece or nephew is coming. Personally, I am hoping for another girl- we have too few in this family. It's supposed to be a secret, but I know Gale wants a daughter as well.

After a while, when Madge's screams and cries become too graphic and I feel the urge to throw up, I go outside and sit on the front stoop, trying to keep my tired eyes open. It's been a long day; the labor itself has been going on for about three hours now, and the sun is just getting low in the sky. I calculate that our house completely burned down around one in the afternoon, and Madge went into labor at about five. My stomach growls painfully, reminding me of the meal we should be having right now and my skipped lunch.

We kept the Hunger Games on in the background just in case something important happens, and right now I can see the dim screen from the window, showing the pack of Careers just finishing off their newest victim, an already injured scrawny girl from Five. It's almost too painful to watch, but I'm impatient to see Rory or Haley again, just to be sure they're alive. Sure enough, Rory pops onto camera, refilling his water bottle from the water surrounding their island and dropping a few colorless dots of liquid inside, probably water purifier. I see Prim glancing occasionally at the screen as well, but her attention is currently preoccupied. Apparently, it's time for Madge to start pushing, which means the agony should be over shortly.

I do a quick count of the remaining Tributes as the camera pans to the twins, who are sleeping peacefully in a small, secluded cave further inland. Both from One and Two, the girl from Three, both from Four, the boy from Five, none from Six, the girl from Seven, the boy from Eight, none from Nine, both from Ten, and both from Eleven and Twelve. Eight Tributes already dead within the first 24 hours. I know I should be grateful- usually there is a larger amount of Tributes killed at the initial bloodbath- but I can't help but think that this year's Tributes must be smarter, if so many have evaded death so far.

Along the bottom of the television screen, a little ribbon appears, telling us other important news from the Districts and the Capitol. Usually it's irrelevant news like a drought in some part of Panem or a couple executions, things that don't really affect the rest of Panem but must be reported anyway. Today however, the news is different. There has been a small uprising in District Six.

I wonder fleetingly how this happened- usually the Peacekeepers keep us so well in line that even the slightest rebellious thought can get you killed. But according to the little news ribbon, a few civilians in Six were walking to their work places when they suddenly lashed out against the Peacekeepers present, pulling out illegal weapons and killing two officials. The rebels were put to death, of course, but I can't help but wonder what the outcome of their actions will be for the rest of Panem. Stricter law enforcement, maybe? It's already gotten bad enough with Thread in control.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts of rebellion that I hardly notice the front door swinging open, revealing a tired-looking Prim. She pokes me in the shoulder to get my attention.

"What?" I say, slightly annoyed, but I lighten up at the relieved look on her face.

"Madge gave birth. She had… well, you might want to come and see for yourself."

Surprised and excited, I hop up immediately and follow Prim into the house, where I see Madge lying on the bed, looking exhausted but glowing from happiness. In her arms rests a rather large bundle of cloth that seems to be moving in both directions. She gives me a radiant smile while Gale stands over her, looking in awe at his child. Vick, on the other hand, is across the room, looking at the baby like it's poisonous or something. Ha. Some great uncle we have here.

"Would you like to come and meet your niece and nephew?" Madge says as a look of surprise crosses my face. Mom and Mrs. Everdeen, who are currently brewing even more tea to help Madge regain her strength, turn around and smile broadly at me, happy tears running down Mom's face.

"Twins? You never said anything about twins!" I laugh, walking over to the happy family and peering into the blankets. Sure enough, there are two scrunched up, purple little faces gazing up at me intently, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other with black hair and grey eyes. It looks like Madge's blondness didn't make it into the gene pool.

"Well, my mother was a twin, so I guess the gene skips a generation," Madge explains, handing her daughter to Gale, who looks down at her adoringly. I pick up the little boy carefully, bumping him up and down gently to calm him like I've seen other mothers from the Seam do to their children. In response, he grins toothlessly and I feel my heart melting.

"What did you name them?" I ask. We've never really discussed it before as a family.

Gale and Madge exchange a look. "We are planning on naming this one Katniss Maysilee Hawthorne," Gale replies softly. "Thought it would be a good namesake for a strong girl. Besides, they look alike." He gestures down at the now sleeping infant, smiling. Mrs. Everdeen blows her nose loudly at this statement, obviously touched.

"And for our son, we hadn't really come up with any boy names," Madge says sheepishly. "Any important names or namesakes?" I try to think of a good name but my mind comes up blank.

"I have one," Vick says suddenly from the corner of the room, by the couch. I forgot he was even there, he's been so quiet. "How about Nolan, after Dad?"

Mom, who is already crying, immediately starts to bawl even heavier. I want to cry too, since this is obviously a very touching moment, but my father died before I was even born and, well, it's hard to miss someone you never even knew.

"Nolan," Gale runs the name over his tongue, as if to test it, before it gets his stamp of approval. "Nolan Hawthorne the second. Perfect."

"Oh, and we've got the godparents picked out too," he adds. "Pose and Vick and Rory and Prim." Prim and I both girlishly gasp and blush, touched at the gesture.

"You don't have to," Vick says quickly, blushing a bit- my shy brother never quite grew out of that, I suppose. Frankly, he looks terrified with his new role as godfather.

"No, but we want to," Madge says sweetly, which immediately shuts him up. Vick has sort of a schoolboy crush on Madge, I think.

"Besides," I pipe in, "Rory, Prim, and I can take care of the babies for you." Vick blushes yet again.

"I'm not incapable!" he retorts, earning a couple of laughs from the room. He looks around at all of us, annoyed, before slumping down in defeat.

The Hunger Games switch themselves off for the night, which is a relief to my tired self, and Rory has made it through yet another day. We aren't daring to say anything to each other, but I think now he really has a good chance of survival. The key is for him not to lose hope.

Mrs. Everdeen lets Madge and Gale sleep in her bed tonight, the twins laying peacefully in a wooden cradle that belonged to Katniss, and later, Prim (our was sadly burnt in the fire). The rest of us find blankets and coats and claim spots in the other bed and on the couch. Because I am the youngest, I get a spot on the floor, but for once I am too tired to even care.

As I fade softly into sleep, I remind myself peacefully that, even though today held many tragedies, it was also a day of happiness because we welcomed two new family members into the world.

**A/N: Sorry, this was **_**very **_**sappy and kind of a filler, but I wanted you guys to meet the twins before we proceeded in the story. Two more Hawthornes to worry about! What do you think? Any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know in a review (hint, hint) and I'll get back to you.**

**Okay people, seeing as ten reviews took too long, let's get to 60 reviews before the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, another fast review count! You guys will never know how much your reviews and support means to me. Without you, I wouldn't be writing! Anyway, I decided to do a little bit of searching and below are some pictures of a few of my important OCs (and Posy) so you have a slight idea of how I imagined them.**

**Here's Posy:**

**Tre (I've always imagined him as a darker version of Logan Lerman, and he was **_**very **_**photo shopped here):**

**And last but not least, the twins Katniss Maysilee Hawthorne and Nolan Hawthorne II (sorry, they're a little bit older in this picture! Nolan left and Katniss right):**

**So yeah… hope these pictures turn up on fanfiction… anyways, on to the next chapter! Reckon we could get up to 75 reviews?**

**Chapter 15**

The next day Gale is called back to the mines, but Mom lets Vick and me stay home to "recover from the trauma", as she put it. I for one don't mind because I get to spend the whole day with the babies.

Although they are only a day old, both Nolan and Katniss have little personalities that are already beginning to show. Katniss prefers a bottle to being breastfed. Nolan doesn't like loud noises (we turned on the television this morning to watch Rory and Nolan started crying himself into a stupor when the cannon fired rather loudly). Madge has spent pretty much the whole day sleeping, except for waking up to feed Nolan every so often and to have something to eat or drink. Her large pregnancy belly has deflated pretty quickly, but there is still a small layer of stomach fat that wasn't there before. Madge notices this and remarks jokingly that she'll have to start walking everywhere to lose the extra pounds.

The day passes by pretty uneventfully, and at about lunchtime I am spread out on the couch watching the Games, both of the babies put down for a nap. Thanks to Prim's goat, we have a huge supply of cheese, which makes a pretty tasty light lunch. Every so often, a panel pops up on the screen, showing the statistics of the arena (who died, who is injured, etc.). Apparently the Careers have been out hunting, because there are only eleven Tributes left, including Rory and Haley. Surprisingly, one of the Tributes from One was killed last night by the rest of the Career pack. It was pretty gruesome to watch, but at least he's out of the competition. Haley's ally Sage from Eleven was pretty upset to find out that Reilly, the male Tribute from her District, also passed last night from his wounds being infected.

Rory is one of the few Tributes still uninjured, but then again, he hasn't really come into contact with any of the others since the bloodbath. It's good that Gale at least taught him some hunting and trapping basics though; a few of the Tributes died because of starvation or dehydration. At the moment, Rory is shown stalking through the forest that surrounds the center of the island with a dead animal hanging off his belt, most likely from trapping. The creature looks sort of like a big rat, with lanky brown fur and a pointed snout, but it looks safe to eat at least. There is a sudden rustle from a nearby bush and Rory is immediately on guard, looking around for any threats.

After the camera pans to another Tribute somewhere else on the island, I sigh and leave the comfort of the Everdeen's overstuffed couch. Checking the rusty clock that sits in the middle of the kitchen table, I see that school has just gotten out, and, for lack of anything better to do, I slip on my ratty old boots and head to the school to see Tre.

Ever since Tre found out about my little secret, I've felt closer to him than ever, and now I want his input on what to do about my Peacekeeper situation. Maybe they'll realize that my family isn't worth the effort to murder and they'll leave us alone. But no, I was unfortunately not born with that sort of luck. Thread thinks of us as toys, things to be broken and replaced just as easily. This- the waiting- is all just part of the game, and I am the unfortunate opponent this round.

As I head down the dusty road to school, I wonder if Thread had ever forced this on any other girl before me, in some other District, some other situation. I also wonder sorrowfully if he disposed of her once he was done his fun, like he is trying to do to me. Closing my eyes, I pray to whoever created me that my life will have a better ending than murder.

Suddenly, I come into contact with a hard but silky smooth surface and the momentum pushes me back, causing me to fall hard on my bottom. The thing- make that _person_- I ran into starts to chuckle slightly as he reaches a hand down to pull me up. When my grey eyes find those blue orbs, I smile, knowing that it's just the person I was looking for.

"Easy there," Tre says, his voice faintly masking worry and slight fear behind false cheeriness. "What's up? Where were you today?"

"My mom let me stay home from school," I say, wincing at the choice of words. There _is _no home to stay in anymore. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

He gets the hint and we take a secluded path back to the Seam, sheltered in the shade of trees from unwanted eyes. It is there that I begin to pour out all of my thoughts.

"This isn't good Tre. We may have gotten out safe this time, but who knows how long they'll wait until they make their next attack? What the hell am I supposed to do, go back and try and get Thread to take back my services?"

Tre winces and shakes his head rapidly. "_No, _Posy. You've already been through enough for your family- any more of that and you'll end up broken."

"I already _am _broken."

There is a heavy silence that settles over us at my revelation before Tre grabs my hand in his and squeezes very tightly. "But broken things can be fixed, right?"

I nod, more for his benefit than mine.

"Of course."

He smiles. "Good."

I sigh in frustration. "But if I can't do, well, _that, _again, how am I supposed to stop those bastards from murdering my family? I can't afford that now more than ever, with the babies and all. They deserve a long, happy life."

"Oh, Madge gave birth? Tell her I say 'congratulations'," Tre veers off topic for a minute, but I'm not going to let this get too far away. I need help; I need answers.

"Okay… but do you have any ideas for me? I'm getting desperate now," I plead, feeling tears brim at the corners of my eyes, but I push them back determinedly. I've seen enough of the world to know that crying doesn't get anything done.

"Well…" Tre brings his finger up to his temple in thought. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. "This might not help very much, but have you considered going into hiding? You'd have to tell your family about you and Thread's … intimacy, but it would help them, right?"

I laugh bitterly. "Yeah, but who would take us in? We're probably the shadiest family in Twelve right now."

"I'd take you in."

I shake my head vigorously.

"Why not?"

"Too obvious. They know we're close," I state. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Well, then, we seem to be backed into quite a corner, aren't we?"

It's funny, but before Tre confirmed my thoughts with that sentence, I had refused to believe that it was possible. There's always a way out, right?

Well, think again.

"Hey," Tre says, trying to comfort me. "Just because there's nothing we can do now doesn't mean that a solution won't present itself in time, right? Just wait for the opportune moment."

"Hmmm…" I muse out loud, "Maybe for once, I'll be able to get out of this intact. Just have to wait for the opportune moment."

"Right. And until then, I'll keep my eyes open for you."

I can't hold it in any longer. Without warning, I feel myself grabbing the front of Tre's shirt and pulling him down desperately until our lips meet once again. There is a comfort in kissing someone that I know so well, that doesn't think bad of me even though he knows everything I've done. He tastes sweet and salty at the same time. It's an addicting combination.

After a few minutes, we pull apart, gasping for air. It's one of the first times today when I find it easy to smile, and he returns it, panting slightly from lack of breath. Hopefully, once this mess is all cleared up, we can actually go on normal dates like the other kids from school, instead of all of this endless planning. I think it would be nice to just get lost in him for a day.

After we've recovered, Tre and I resume our walk home, arriving all too soon at his home, just down the street from where mine used to be. It's painful to be on this street, but at least he's here with me.

Tre leans on the doorframe, looking like he'd like to say something but not quite wanting to at the same time. After he's been staring at me for a full five minutes, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, I sigh.

"What, Tre?"

"Erm…" he stutters, his face going slightly red. "Just, uh… know that I love you, okay? Don't lose hope."

And then he disappears into his house, before I can even say it back.

##

That night, my family and the Everdeen's all gather around the television again, tight with worry. Although it's a small miracle that Rory has survived for this long, there's still the possibility that he'll be killed when the number of Tributes dwindles. Especially since there are still five Careers up and running.

Rory hasn't been on the screen in about two hours, which I guess is a good thing because it means nothing is happening to him. Also, his absence on screen gives me more time to contemplate what happened with Tre today.

I hate to admit it, what with all of the problems that I'm having to deal with right now, but since we last saw each other my mind has been completely focused on Tre. Does he really love me? I know him well enough by now to know that love doesn't come easily to him, but he seemed rather sincere when he uttered those three very important words. I've been cursing myself all night, wondering what would have happened if he had stayed outside long enough for me to reply. I know I'm falling hard for him; he's the only person in the world that I completely trust.

I am jolted out of my thoughts when the image on the screen goes static, leaving us all sitting in a confused silence. Whenever there is an important announcement or function (like the Hunger Games), the Capitol _always _makes sure we have enough power to watch it. In fact, it's illegal and punishable by death if you _don't _view the updates.

So why has our connection been broken off?

I search for Gale, who is seated on a little wooden chair off to the right, and we exchange a confused glance. I search in his eyes for any information on what could be happening, but he seems just as lost as I am. Mom, who is holding a sleeping Nolan, looks troubled.

And then, just as quickly as the connection was lost, it is brought back again, showing us the Careers stocking up on supplies at the Cornucopia. I'm not paying attention to the action on screen though.

Broadcasts have never gone static before; the Capitol is too advanced for that kind of failure. The only explanation is that someone- or something- had disrupted the network, trying to break through it.

And although I have no idea how any of this happened, I can't help but hope that _this _may be my opportune moment.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a good 200-300 words longer than what I usually write, so I'm expecting some reviews people! What did you think? Too confusing? Any ideas of what Posy's "opportune moment" will be? And what about Tre's declaration of love? Things are getting spicy between those two!**

**Okay, one more note and then I'll let you all review: I have found a song that reminds me a lot of Broken Promises. Not really the lyrics, but the whole beat and melody just seems to fit with this story in my head. If you want to listen to it and tell me your thoughts, the song is called Trek by Spencer and Antfood. (it is featured in the Emirates commercial) **

**So now there is one thing left for you to do… review, review, REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sad face. I get back from my camping trip and see only 70 reviews. What happened to the other five, people? I am VERY disappointed. But I'm updating anyway, so I'm expecting my five reviews and hopefully more for this chapter, kay? **

**Reviews are love :)**

**PS check out this song when you're finished reading: watch?v=jc11F05pAT4&feature=g-like it is truly amazing, self composed, and I am very addicted. **

**Chapter 16**

_Previously:_

_Broadcasts have never gone static before; the Capitol is too advanced for that kind of failure. The only explanation is that someone- or something- had disrupted the network, trying to break through it._

_And although I have no idea how any of this happened, I can't help but hope that this may be my opportune moment._

_-Three Days Later-_

The week is almost over, and my situation more desperate with each passing day. Vick and I have been home all week, helping out around the Everdeen's house and taking care of the twins, but I've managed to go and visit Tre every day when school lets out. Although he has been very helpful brainstorming ideas for how to keep my family safe from Thread and the others, he also hasn't brought up his declaration of love. In fact, if anything, it's almost as if it never happened. Oh, well. Better have to start all over again than end up on awkward terms with him.

We do sneak in a few kisses here and there. That helps.

Like me, Tre and the rest of Twelve have been in a frenzy since the Hunger Games broadcast went static the other night. The Capitol has been keeping it under wraps, so I have no idea if the other districts experienced the same thing as well. Since that night, the broadcasts have all been uninterrupted, so maybe it was just a slight glitch in the technology. Nothing the Capitol can't handle.

As for the situation in the arena, three days have brought a whole lot of bloodshed. We are down to a head count of eight Tributes remaining: the remaining three Careers (the girls from One and Two and Saevus; the group turned on Four last night and slit their throats), Aven and Thalia, the twins from Ten, Haley's ally Sage from Eleven, and Haley and Rory. For the second time in a long time, both of our Tributes have made it to the final Ten. I just hope that things will turn out better than they did for Katniss and Peeta.

As we all gather around the television at standard time to watch the broadcast, tensions are running high. We've been lucky so far. Not only has Rory made it this far uninjured, but he also seems to be well-fed and hydrated every time we see him on screen. In fact, these Games are probably the most low-key ones I've seen in years.

Then again, we have a new Head Gamemaker, since Seneca Crane mysteriously disappeared around last year for seemingly no reason. The new guy's name is Plutarch Heavensbee, and from what I've seen on the news, he seems to be a fairly civil man. That is, if you can call a Gamemaker civil.

Anyway, since there will probably only be a few more days left of the Games, he probably has a few tricks up his sleeve to get the Tributes feuding again and the blood spilling. I'm dreading watching all of the personalities I've come to know through watching get killed, but I guess what has to be done has to be done in order for Rory to survive. All the same, a few tears will probably be shed at some time or another.

After we get a quick recap of what happened during the day (nothing exciting, really, except for a flash flood that only drew the Tributes further inland), the cameras pan immediately to Rory. He's not alone- Sage and Haley are with him as well. Everyone in the room stills, and I strain to hear their muffled voices through the camera's microphones.

"It has to be a sign," Rory is whispering, gesturing to something small and lumpy in his hand. The screen zooms in on it quickly and we see what looks to be a circular loaf of bread, something etched onto it that is out of view of the cameras. Zooming back out, we see that Haley's face is pale, and Sage is apparently on the lookout because her head keeps swiveling back and forth frantically as the others converse.

"Don't be ridiculous- it's just a Mockingjay," Haley snaps, running a hand through her hair. So _that _must be what was on the bread. But why?

"Yes, but have you seen a loaf of bread? Most bread doesn't look like this!" Rory shoots back, clutching the loaf protectively to his chest.

"So what do you think it means, then?"

"I… I haven't figured that out yet. But I will soon. See- there's a number here, in the corner. That must mean _something._"

"Seven, ten." Haley pulls on her earlobe nervously. "Maybe it's some sort of time? Or coordinates to a certain place?"

Rory snaps his fingers, recognition passing through his face. "You may be on to something. But for right now, let's just go. The Careers could be out any second, hunting for us."

Sage nods, apparently still listening to their conversation, and when the three trample through the undergrowth of the forest, I have time to digest this information. Who would send the Tributes a loaf of bread with an etching of a Mockingjay and the numbers seven and ten without any explanation? It doesn't make any sense to me, but maybe Haley was right. Maybe someone from outside of the arena knows some valuable information that they decided to share with the Tributes.

Which brings on another question- since when has Rory been a part of the Sage-Haley alliance? Maybe the bread influenced that some too.

Suddenly, the television lets out a loud scream and I jump involuntarily off the couch, nearly landing myself in the lap of Prim, who still has dark circles under her eyes but looks at least a little bit more positive since the Reaping. I don't think any of us will truly feel better until Rory is out of the arena.

I turn back to the screen to catch a glimpse of the action onscreen and am met with a sad sight. It's Aven and Thalia from Ten, surrounded by the three Careers. The three older Tributes have looks of sheer joy paired with cruelty displayed upon their faces, whilst the younger ones just look terrified. I am reminded of a cat playing with a mouse.

"Well, well, well," Saevus says mockingly, taking long, slow strides around the two children, who look on helplessly. "Look who we have here, girls. The babies from Ten. So nice that they survived this long- but not for much longer, sad to say."

I watch on in a state of fear for the twins as he moves to Thalia, taking her head between his large hands and stroking it softly. "What a pretty girl," he croons in a sickly sweet tone that sounds strangely familiar. "No shame in having some fun before you die, is there? Give the audience one last show before I kill you and your wimp of a brother."

The implication behind his words gets through to both the people onscreen and off at the same time, and I hear a collection of horrified gasps from all of the women in the room and Thalia herself, who stares up at her captor with wide eyed fear. Gale clutches the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles turn white.

"Who would do that to a little girl?" he growls, shaking slightly in anger. "She's just a girl!"

If only you knew, Gale.

I feel my heart rise in sympathy for the poor girl. I understand what's going to happen. I understand that very soon, she will be experiencing the most painful and humiliating feeling there is. And then she will die, and her brother also.

That son of a bitch.

Aven is screaming desperately as the two girl Careers restrain him, looking on unashamed as Saevus begins to rip the clothing from Thalia's frail body. "Stop it!" he shouts, desperation plain in his tone. "Leave her alone! Kill me, but don't you touch her!"

One swift knock to the head from the girl from One and he's out like a light, leaving Saevus to reak havoc upon poor Thalia.

At this point, the room has been stunned into a disgusted silence. Except for me. I am on my feet in an instant, screaming pointlessly at the television screen.

"You BASTARD! She's only THIRTEEN! Let her GO!" I shout desperately, wanting so badly to jump through the screen to save Thalia. Anything to help someone from living through that. I've been there. I know the feeling of helplessness that is mirrored in Thalia's eyes as Saevus devours her.

But all is not lost.

In one swift movement, so slowly it seems to be moving through molasses, a stray arrow comes flying through the forest, heading directly towards Saevus' neck. Before anyone can react, he is dead, his body crashing down onto Thalia as the cannon fires to make it official.

The other Careers spring into action, but it isn't long before there are knives to their throats as well, held by none other than Sage and Haley. Rory, meanwhile, runs over the younger girl when the two other cannons go off.

Thalia has curled herself into a tight ball, holding what is left of her clothing to her frame and sobbing wildly, her wide eyes searching the faces of her saviors. There is vulnerability about her that I just can't place, and I know that Rory has sensed it too, because he keeps his distance and is gentle when he comforts her.

"Shh, there now Thalia," he soothes, tentatively reaching out to rub the small of her back. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you."

"Where's my brother?" Comes the shaky response. Rory jerks his head over to Aven's unconscious form and a look of panic crosses Thalia's face.

"Oh my God! Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious," Sage answers for my brother, stepping out from the shadows with Haley in her wake. Slowly, the sobs subside and Thalia looks around with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispers, crawling over to her brother and holding his hand lovingly in hers. "We would be dead if you hadn't found us."

The older ones exchange looks of uncertainty, because even if Thalia has forgotten in the heat of the moment, all three of them still remember. The rule is that only one Tribute can survive. Sooner or later, they'll have to turn on one another.

Thalia looks towards the group and the smile slips slowly off of her face and she tucks a stray curl behind her ear. The look of panic seeps back into her features like water.

"Oh, right. You'll have to kill us sooner or later, won't you?" she asks in a small voice. Rory shakes his head as if to clear it.

"We'll think about that later. For now, we need your help decoding this message…"

**A/N: Cliffy! You deserved it! Tee-hee. Anyway, how was the chapter? I know what you're thinking- poor Thalia! Luckily, Rory was there to save her. **

**Any suggestions? Comments? (My favorite) Praise? Simple. See that text box at the bottom of the page? Just type it into there. Come on. You know you wanna ;)**

**Until next time, loves xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, seriously loving the positive response to the last chapter… I myself was quite displeased with it but oh well, as long as it keeps you guys happy because I would NOT be on my 80-something review with over 4,000 readers if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you so so much! Okay, now to some more serious biz… I feel like telling you all something about me, so if you have any questions, whether they are personal or concerning the story, just post them in a review or PM me and I'll feature the answers at the beginning of next chapter. This is gonna be fun, like a little author Q&A that the pros do :P Anyway, on to the next chapter right… NOW!**

**Wait... thanks to Cloud-Lover26 for being the bestest beta there ever was xx**

**Chapter 17**

(_A/N: Okay, if you missed the A/N in bold, go and read it before you start the chapter because I want to see how many people actually read those things…)_

My attention is fixed on the television screen as the five remaining tributes make their way through the woods to stop at a small resting point. I recognize it from having seen Haley and Sage camped there before. The Games are going too fast for me to keep up with by this point- already down to the bottom five, all from low-lying districts, all of them expected to die within the first few days or so. But here we are, and I can't say whether the odds are in their favor or not. It's going to be positively gruesome to watch them kill each other later.

But first we have to figure out the bread.

I have to admit, I'm a little confused as to why the Capitol hasn't cut viewing yet. Most of the times, if the screen shows anything even slightly rebellious, the signal is cut and we are directed to the news or something. And numbers engraved on bread could mean something big. Maybe the senders, whoever they are, are trying to help the remaining Tributes escape the arena. Or maybe they are leading them to a secret location, out of sight of the cameras. My mind plays a variety of different scenarios as I slowly as tortured with the curiosity.

Meanwhile, Rory has unbundled the bread and Aven scrutinizes it eagerly, intelligence shining in his eyes. He woke up rather quickly after the Careers were killed, and now that he knows Thalia is okay, they are both all for helping the others decode the bread.

After a few minutes, Aven's head pops up and he turns to my brother, curls swinging. "This bread isn't from any of the districts. Too fancy. Looks like you've got yourselves some Capitol fans."

Rory nods slowly, looking towards the girls, who are all standing at alert on the edges of the clearing, just in case the Gamemakers decide to pull something to kill off the remaining tributes until one is remaining. "Yeah, I figured as much. But the Mockingjay? That part doesn't make any sense to me."

Suddenly, Thalia's soft voice pipes up from in between the trees. "A Mockingjay? I know a story about them being used as symbols. I don't know how much is true, though."

Rory's eyes narrow while Aven looks slightly uncomfortable. "Come on, spit it out," my brother says, poking Aven jokingly in the back. The younger boy scoffs.

"I don't remember any stories about Mockingjays."

"You just forgot." Thalia cuts in again.

Aven sighs. "Fine then, Thal. You tell it if you remember so well."

Thalia swings down from the tree she was sitting in, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's always been sort of a forbidden legend in Ten, something we can only tell when there aren't any authorities around, like out in the fields. I used to go out for my nightly herding shift with my parents' friend, an older man, Samual. You remember him, right Aven?" He nods.

"Yeah, so anyway, sometimes I would get scared at night in the middle of the field and he told me legends. Nothing really big or anything, just small stories. One of them was about a Mockingjay. Samual said that, during the first war against District 13, the Mockingjays' ancestors, Jabberjays, turned out to be a terrible invention on the Capitol's part. One of their first and last failures. And, ever since then, Mockingjays have been the symbol of hope for the districts. Every small, insignificant uprising since then has used a Mockingjay as their sign."

"Nice story, but where is this going?" Haley interrupts suddenly, tapping her foot. Thalia isn't fazed.

"I had to add in the background first, but here's the main point. Back at the second Quarter Quell, remember the girl from Twelve, Maysilee Donner who had the Mockingjay pin?" A rustle to my right brings me back to the room, and I look over to see Madge fidgeting uncomfortably at the mention of the girl. Then it hits me- that girl was Madge's aunt. Anything that Thalia says about Maysilee could easily backfire onto Madge's family, and indirectly us as well.

"Why aren't they cutting the program?" Madge hisses, her eyes wide. Baby Katniss looks up at her softly. "They should be cutting the program!"

"I think they want us to hear whatever is being said. Fear is power," Gale replies, gravely. I notice his grip on Madge's arm tighten protectively.

On my other side, Prim looks completely drained. "Please don't tell me this is going to be about the uprisings," she murmurs. "Not when he's so close to winning." I turn to her, surprised.

"You knew about the uprisings?"

"Of course!" she snaps, before all of the energy seems to deflate from her and weariness replaces it. "They've been all over the news. Four different districts in one week. More executions than we've had since the last rebellion. Apparently Eleven even held off some trains carrying grain to the Capitol, for a few days anyway. All of those people are dead now, I bet."

I try to shake it off, but Prim's words bring a stab of fear to me. She's right- if this whole Mockingjay deal is really about the uprising, then Rory's life could be in more danger than we originally thought.

Thalia is still talking onscreen, and I force myself to tune back in, even though I missed about half of the story. "And then when that other girl from your district, Katniss I think, also turned up to the arena wearing that pin, the whole idea of hope was revitalized, springing up from where the Capitol crushed it down. Since then, there have been plenty of small uprisings, but not many of them have made the news. Ten, for example, has had plenty of small acts of defiance these past years. Once, somebody purposefully left some packaged meat out in the sun for too long and the train carried spoilt meat all the way to the Capitol."

"So let me get this straight," Sage buts in, her eyebrows knitted together. "When Maysilee died, she gave Haymitch Abernathy that pin and told him to keep on fighting, for her, until he couldn't fight anymore. And when Haymitch won, he did exactly that and formed an alliance against the Capitol?"

Thalia shrugs. "Sort of. Mainly it was during the 74th Hunger Games that things really started to happen. Or so legend has it. After Katniss was killed, Peeta and Haymitch took the pin and used it to promote the hope that the Capitol had stamped out during the Victory Tour. After that, the Capitol took stronger measures to prevent rebellion. More Peacekeepers, that sort of thing."

Something clicks in my brain. Thread arrived in Twelve the year following that Hunger Games, and the rules became more restraining. The Capitol knew what would happen if the districts saw the Mockingjay pin on Katniss, and later, Peeta. The pin brought back a renewed sense of hope that even the Capitol couldn't extinguish for long. It encouraged people to start fighting again.

_Uprisings have been happening for years, and the rest of us never even knew._There's been a whole _alliance_made against the Capitol, and we were oblivious. But not everyone, I realize, clarity filling me. After all, someone had to give Katniss that pin.

Rory seems to have grasped the thought too, because it's out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"Madge... she knew what she was doing, giving the pin to Katniss. She's part of the uprising."

Madge gasps loudly, confirming my suspicions, but before any of us can react further, the broadcast is cut and we are left staring into the squinted eyes of Coriolanus Snow, President of Panem, who is standing at some sort of podium with the seal of Panem in the background.

"Citizens of Panem," he begins, clearing his throat. It makes a hollow, guttural sound that hardly drowns out the beating of my own stressed heart. "Please remain calm. Thanks to the words of our tributes in the 80th annual Hunger Games, we now know the names and locations of each and every offender to the peace and wellbeing of the country and the Capitol. As we speak, specialists trained in our very own District Two are on their way to exterminate these rebels, a danger to both civilians and our society, and restore peace to the nation. That is all. Oh, and happy Hunger Games!"

The fear that grips me at his words is so paralyzing, unlike anything I have ever felt before in my life. Not even Thread could provoke this feeling in me. Madge was part of the rebellion. People are on their way to _kill us._All of my hard work to keep them safe, all for nothing. The Capitol is coming for us now, and we have absolutely nowhere else to hide.

As the room falls deadly silent, the chilling last words of the president hang in the air like a thin mist.

"_And may the odds be ever in your favor."_

**A/N: Oh, no! What will happen next? Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Praise (please)? And don't forget to leave your Q&A questions in the review box as well, and I will be sure to answer each and every one of them. (Note: you don't have to be signed in to leave a review!)**

**Ta ta for now, darlings… I hope you're ready for the next chapter because I can't wait to write it!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: More positive feedback… it makes me sad to think that this story is almost over :'( now the main question is… should I do a sequel? PM or review with opinions please ;)**

**Speaking of questions… here is my author Q and A. Thanks to the people who asked questions!**

**Q: **_**How old are you anyway? Like married old or teen…**_

**A: Blew out my fourteenth birthday candles on the 19****th**** of July :D**

**Q: S**_**houldn't Thread have made his move by now?**_

**A: It's only been a few days or so since he burnt down their house… give it time. But I can guarantee you'll see him in this chapter**

**Q: **_**Are the Peacekeepers trying to kill everyone related to Madge, or just her?**_

**A: Well, knowing them, they'll most likely be killing anyone who seems "suspicious" (meaning everyone's going down)**

**Thanks again guys, and thanks to my amazing beta Cloud-Lover26 (if you need a beta, she's a really good one!)**

**And now on to this chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

_Previously:_

_As the room falls deadly silent, the chilling last words of the president hang in the air like a thin mist._

_"__And may the odds be ever in your favor."_

"Madge."

Gale is the one to break the silence, filling the air, thick with tension, with his voice, rough, betrayed, and unforgiving. I can't say that I don't feel the same. Not only has Madge put all of us in danger. She's also refrained from sharing this information with us, her family. And now we all have to pay for it.

Madge has gone very white from where she sits, next to Gale, visibly drawing away from any contact with any of us but gathering her children to her chest protectively. Her eyes are dripping with silent tears.

"Gale," she begins, her voice unsteady. "When I agreed to join the cause, I had no idea that I'd ever get married and have a family. I was sixteen, for God's sake! The only thing on my mind was rebellion. You have to understand. You'd do the same thing in my place."

This I have to agree with, and my heart softens a tiny bit. It'll do no good to be mad at Madge. Now we all have to stay together, or we'll die.

Gale shrugs off Madge's attempt at explanation, not as forgiving as me, but Mom pulls her into a quick hug before smiling humorlessly at the rest of us.

"Kids, gather up anything we really, truly need to survive. We have to go- and now- before the Peacekeepers get here."

At once, the room is a flurry of motion as we all hurry to fill up small bags with food and supplies to last us as long as possible. Not for the first time in my life, I'm grateful that Gale learned how to hunt. Who knows how long we'll be traveling and how far we will go.

The only thing that's crystal clear right now is the fact that our route will most definitely be under the fence and through the woods Gale knows so well. Anywhere else is pure suicide, and besides, the less people who see us, the better. I'm just slipping on a pair of worn boots when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and turn to see Madge, holding Katniss and Nolan.

"Do you want me to take one of them?" I ask, ignoring the look of steel Gale is giving us. He really needs to stop holding grudges- they never get him anywhere.

Madge smiles wearily. "Oh good, you aren't mad at me. Yes please," she adds, tipping a blurry eyed Nolan into my arms. He's gained weight in the past few days, I note happily.

"I would've done the same thing," I reply simply to Madge's first comment, glancing backhandedly at Gale. "So would your pigheaded husband. He's just mad that he wasn't in on the action too."

This is a really lame joke, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures, and I do manage to get a slightly forced laugh from Madge as we head for the door, where Mrs. Everdeen stands, tense and alert, on the lookout for Peacekeepers.

"They're not here yet," she whispers, and I hear a few relieved sighs as I receive a gentle push from Vick, who is standing close behind me.

"Let's go, Pose. Before they have a chance to catch up."

So, holding Nolan tightly against my breast, Vick and I bound out the open door and into the night, running blindly towards the place that has given our family so much salvation before- the hole in the fence.

##

Tonight is one of those times when I manage to spot everything lucky in my life just before it slips away. As we run, we pass different shacks with wide eyes peering through window cracks and under doors. A few old, wizened men have come to their front steps to watch our retreat, yet no one makes a sound. And then, as we reach the end of the street to the point where all we have to do is cross the Meadow and we'll be at the fence, a strange thing happens. I turn around one last time to catch a glimpse of the place that has always been my only home, and there they are. From the doorways of every shack running down the dirty street, there are people, raising their fingers to the corners of their mouths and extending them to us. _To us._ I feel a wave of hot tears run through me, but now is not the time for crying. Instead, I repeat the sign, smiling, and turn to go. We've waited around for far too long.

Gale is crouching impatiently by the fence, not near enough to touch it, and there is something in his expression that makes me freeze in place, standing in the middle of the Meadow, where the grass is starting to fade with the changing seasons. Frowning, he beckons us closer, and it's only when I am a few feet away that I see how terrified my fearless older brother looks.

"Gale?" Vick's voice is small, next to me. "Gale? What is it?"

In response, Gale raises a finger to his lips and point wordlessly to the fence. Falling silent, I can just hear it, almost masked by the nighttime sounds of the forest.

The electric fence is on, for the first time in what must be years, and it's ready to kill anyone who tries to cross it.

We're trapped.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long, and double apology for the short chapter and cliffy. Review and the next chapter will (hopefully) come much quicker! xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Almost 100 reviews! I seriously love you guys- so much support 3 When I finally get a book published I will definitely have you on the dedication page :)**

**Anywho, sorry for the late update. High school is going to kill me, I tell you. And then I've got dance all the time, but don't worry, I'll always have time to write!**

**Next chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

_Previously:_

_The electric fence is on, for the first time in what must be years, and it's ready to kill anyone who tries to cross it. _

_We're trapped._

"Where are the others?"

Gale speaks in such a hushed voice I can hardly hear him, but still I manage to point vaguely in the direction we came from. I'm not able to speak. I'm not able to breathe. We're going to die. This is _it._

Both of my brothers' faces mirror what my own must look like; ashen and hopeless, dull beneath our olive colored skin. I know that I've got to remain positive, but it's almost impossible when it's so dark outside I can't even see my own hands.

Meanwhile, Gale has turned abruptly towards the district, where we can see the faint lights of torches or maybe flashlights shining down the streets. He pushes us down roughly, startling a few birds with their heads beneath their wings.

"Stay down!" he hisses, crouching low in the grass. "If they can't catch us, they can't kill us." He's in the zone now. This is what he's waited his whole life to do- escape Twelve. The electricity being on is just a minor setback.

Seeing Gale's face regain some of its spark gets me hoping too. The flashlights cast a thin glow on the fence above us, still humming furiously, and I begin to scan the surrounding area for a tree, building, anything that could get us out of here. Nothing. But the fence is big. There _has _to be some way out.

I wonder where the others have gotten to, if they've escaped properly, but my mind is coming up blank. Mom, the Everdeens, Madge and Katniss left right behind us, right? A new sense of dread washes over me, chilling down to the bone. No they didn't. They were back at the house when we left.

Nolan is still asleep, even through all of the commotion. Mrs. Everdeen said once that infants can sleep through whole mine explosions. It looks like she was right, judging by the peaceful expression on my nephew's face. If only his sister was just a peaceful, with us here…

Suddenly, a rustle from beyond the fence reaches my ear. Turning slowly so as not to make any sound, I tilt my head towards the darkness of the forest, listening harder for some sort of sign. Did the rest of my family manage to make it through after all?

Vick has heard the sound too, and quickly alerts Gale, who sits on the balls of his feet, still as a statue, as the lights of the flashlights draw over us and away, spanning the length of the fence. Then there are shouts of surprise and commands being barked, as the Peacekeepers discover the Everdeen's abandoned home. The relief of it lifts a heavy weight off of my shoulders, leaving me to concentrate on the strange rustlings of the forest, getting louder and closer with ever second.

Another minute of sitting stock still in the cold night air, and then we are finally rewarded. It is very small, hardly bigger than my palm, glinting in the dimness of the moonlight. It is tossed from the bushes that sit adjacent to us, and through very precise aim manages to skirt the wires of the fence and land neatly at my left foot. Picking it up, I can just make out the picture if I squint hard enough- a Mockingjay, etched into a little gold coin like the ones we use at the market.

But who threw it? Handing the coin silently over to my brothers for further inspection, my eyes patrol the overgrown undergrowth, looking for another sign of movement, a face perhaps. Although the coin looks like a peace offering, an alliance of sorts, I refuse to allow myself to get too cocky. For all we know, it's a trick.

Not the best work of the Capitol, but still.

There is a sudden hand on my shoulder gripping hard. I don't even have to look to know it's Gale. Keeping a rigid grip on me, he uses his free hand to point beyond the trees, further into the bushes, where the coin came from. Looking really closely, I see something I hadn't seen before- the face of a woman, smiling at us warmly as she peers out from the trees. She looks familiar in a way I just can't place, but one look at her and I know she is no servant of the Capitol.

Slowly, one small pale hand darts out from the bushes and slowly points left, away from all of the buildings of District Twelve. Gale, for once taking orders from someone else, pokes Vick in the shoulder and begins crawling away, dragging me along in the dirt behind him. I glance down worriedly, but Nolan is still sleeping peacefully, tucked into my zipped jacket.

Looking back as I crawl along, I see that the woman is no longer visible in the bushes. For a terrifying moment, I wonder if she ran away, leaving us here to die, but no, there she is, on the other side of the fence, beckoning to us encouragingly. Now I can just make out a large, knobby tree with branches that extend far over the fence, maybe ten feet or so in the air. Any normal person wouldn't be able to climb over this way, but we've got help. Maybe there's a rope or something that she'll use to haul us up and over.

As we reach the fence, the realization that we're not alone shifts uneasily through me as I see two dark shadows standing slightly behind the woman, posed at attention like soldiers. Maybe they _are _soldiers- not for the Capitol, but for a rebel army of some sort. The feeling sends a jolt of excitement through my veins.

The woman, still smiling as if this is some sort of playdate instead of an illegal rescue operation, thrust our her hand to shake, and then retracting and waving brightly when she notices the fence in the way.

"Hi," she whispers. Her voice reminds me of a little kid's- high and slightly sugary. It's a little bit annoying, come to think of it. "I'm Stella Portsworth, soldier from District Thirteen. We're here to rescue you."

Beside me, Gale looks stricken as he cautiously rises into a standing position. "Thirteen…" he murmurs, eyes huge circles. "So was it _you _who caused the interference with the broadcasts earlier this week?" he turns expectantly to Stella, who nods exuberantly.

"Yeah, that was Briggs," she explains, tucking a strand of auburn hair back into its ponytail. "He's our main head of technology. But we'll have time to talk later. For now let's get you out of here."

This is all rushing through my head, confusing and interesting at the same time. This girl says she's from Thirteen… but wasn't Thirteen destroyed in the previous civil war?

As the other two people- two young-looking men named Steph Blastmeath and Brady O'Trojan, soldiers of Thirteen- step forward and start to tie a thick rope around the base of the old tree, I push all of the questions out of my head and stand up next to my brothers. As much as she already bothers me, Stella is right about one thing. We need to get out of Twelve- and fast.

"Wait." Vick holds out his hand as the rope is tossed over the tree and catches it, twisting it between his fingers. His forehead is creased uneasily. "What about the rest of our family? Have you seen them around here anywhere?"

"Oh, yes," Steph responds before Stella cane say anything. She looks at him in annoyance, but he continues anyway, ignoring her. "Some of our other men rescued Madge Undersee and her companions a few miles back. Figured we owed her favor, for all she's done to assist the cause."

Now that I know my family is safe, it's incredibly easy to hold out my hand as Vick passes over the rope, satisfied with Steph's answer. Jumping up, I wrap my legs tightly around a small knot in the bottom of the rope and hold on tight as, together, the three soldiers pull on the rope to hoist me up and over the fence. It is quick work- they have obviously been training for weeks for this, and it's not like I stuff myself either. When I pass by the top of the fence, I realize with shock that in addition to barbed wire, there is some broken glass scattered aimlessly atop it, laid out so carefully I've never noticed it before. I'm learning a lot about Panem today- we are far more sinister than I'd like to believe.

Once I am safely seated on a thick tree branch a good fifteen feet off the ground, I throw the rope carefully back to the boys, who are preoccupied with something behind them. I start to tell them off for not paying attention when I too here the shouts and notice the strangely bright light reflecting off of the tree branch. The Peacekeepers seem to have found as at last.

**A/N: Mua ha ha! Another cliffy! I would have written more, but I feel like this is a good place to leave off for now. I'll try to update within this week, since I have break starting on Friday and will probably have more time to write. Until then, babes, let's get my to over 100 reviews! Pretty please?**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been more than a month since Chapter 19, and yes, I am extremely sorry, especially considering all of the beautiful reviews I've gotten, but I can explain. About three weeks ago, my computer completely died on me and I lost EVERYTHING- meaning, Broken Promises as well as every other story I've ever written, because I never back up. Well, lesson learned and now I just got permission to borrow someone else's computer to write on, so I'm so sorry but yeah, that is what happened.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who has been waiting for this chapter. I'll try to make it really good for you xx**

**Chapter 20**

_Previously:_

_Once I am safely seated on a thick tree branch a good fifteen feet off the ground, I throw the rope carefully back to the boys, who are preoccupied with something behind them. I start to tell them off for not paying attention when I too here the shouts and notice the strangely bright light reflecting off of the tree branch. The Peacekeepers seem to have found as at last._

Gale is the first to react.

His hands, shaking ever so slightly, push the rope into Vick's immobile ones.

"Go!" he says, his voice hoarse with stress and fear. "Before they catch us! Hurry!"

His eyes swivel to mine, wild and wide. "And you, Posy! Get out of that tree and RUN! I've already lost enough to the damn Capitol. I'm not losing my family too."

Normally, I would have been able to climb down with little trouble, but shock has made my legs go numb and I practically fall out of the tree, landing fortunately in Steph's strong arms. Meanwhile, Stella and Brady work to hoist Vick over the side of the fence, and it isn't long until he's in the tree as well, shimmying down clumsily before coming to rest beside me. Wasting no time, Stella pushes the pair of us into the bushes nearby, well out of sight of anyone over the fence.

The lights get closer and closer with every passing moment, and before I have time to think, the light is so close that I can see the two faces illuminated in the flickering. One of them, I can't place, but the other, I know as well as anything.

Thread.

His lips curled into a teasing smirk, looking just like he did all those nights before, when I was practically his slave, unable to find a way out. When-if- we ever get out of this place, I hope I'll never have to think about that man ever again.

Meanwhile, Gale's noticed the unpleasant company closing in behind us and spins around, taking a small carving knife out of the frayed pocket of his shirt. Both Vick and I stand, terrified, as the two bigger men corner him, guns raised and pointed straight at his heaving chest.

Gale seems to have gone mad, his own mouth twisted just as dangerously as Thread's. "Oh, so this is how you want it to end, eh? You're gonna kill me now? Leave me to bleed like a fucking animal, begging for mercy?" His eyes shine with an unnamed emotion that scares me even from where I sit, crouched in the bushes. Vick grabs for my hand and squeezes hard.

Our older brother's face suddenly contorts. Any trace of the laughing, twisting rabid man he was is long gone, replaced with a fierce determination that's always been in him, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Well, not this time, Thread. You took me once without a fight, but the past has taught me not to make the same mistakes."

And with that, Gale has launched himself at the other Peacekeeper, moving with such surprising speed that the other man has no time to react. Within moments, the first Peacekeeper is lying stone cold on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and Gale is gripping the large gun in his hand, aiming it with slight difficulty at Thread's head.

At first, the Head Peacekeeper allows the slightest flash of fear mingled with confusion to cross his features, but it is quickly replaced with that smirk that I loathe so much. Even then, it takes me a moment to figure out why.

Gale has never handled a Peacekeeper gun, or any kind of gun for that matter, before. He doesn't know how to shoot it, and Thread knows this.

The only one who is unaware is Gale himself, who handles the weapon with such confidence it's almost like he's the Peacekeeper. Thread allows a small laugh to bubble in the back of his throat.

"Do it, then," he says, teasingly dropping his gun and raising his hands above his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Kill me. It's what I deserve, right?"

Gale sneers, raising the gun still higher. "No. You deserve much, much worse than that. But, sadly for me, I have somewhere to be, so we'll have to settle for a quick and hopefully painful death.

The motion it takes for Gale to pull the trigger is slow, but the results are instant. Instead of Thread, it's Gale who is blown backward by the force of the gunshot, falling back, motionless, into the grass. I try to scream, but no sound comes out.

Thread just laughs, a crazy, maniac sound that echoes hauntingly in my ears. "Someone should have told you how to shoot a gun before you try to kill me with one." He picks up Gale's knife, laying forgotten in the grass, and walks slowly towards my brother like a wolf closing in for the kill.

Gale's breathing is shallow, and I can see the blood pouring from a gaping hole in his upper left shoulder, close to his collarbone. There's no doubt he's still alive, but when Thread's done, he won't be.

I don't know what it is that causes me to act. Maybe it's the fact that I've already lost so very many people in my life. Maybe it's all of the pent-up anger and bitterness towards the Capitol, and especially toward this man, that I've never been able to act on. Either way, I know that I'm done with letting them toy with me any longer. I'm not a part of their Games, and I'm not letting Thread hurt anyone I love, ever again.

I am fearless.

It takes a small struggle to get past Stella and the others, who have formed a sort of protective barrier keeping us in the shadows. Brady puts out an arm to stop me, but I merely pass him the baby, now awake and crying slightly from the loud gunshot, and push around, taking swift and steady steps towards the tree we used to climb over the fence. This is a battle I have to fight myself.

Taking as little time as possible while keeping one eye locked keenly on the two shadows in the grass, I grip the tree's rough bark and begin to climb until I reach a sturdy branch. From my position, I have a good view of Thread advancing on Gale, who lays, wide-eyed and pale, on the ground.

And then I shout, as loud as I can, Thread's name. I hope that all of District Twelve, maybe all of Panem, could hear me, could see what I am about to do next.

Thread turns around slightly at the sound of my voice, his smile growing larger as the hand holding the knife drops to dangle at his side. The sickeningly sweet voice I've grown used to in the months since I've known him is soft, but still reaches my ears.

"Ahh, there you are, my sweet. Come to see me finish off your brother? Or are you hoping that maybe, if you beg loud enough, I'll spare him for you? You should know by now that I'm not a forgiving person."

I can only hope that my voice is steady when I say, "Neither am I."

It only takes one swift throw, my aim as good as I could have ever hoped, to hit Thread with a piece of the broken glass lining the top of the fence. He screams in agony as the shard pierces his eye, clawing at his face, trying to stop the object from protruding further. With one small hop, I'm over the fence. This time it's me walking slowly and teasingly towards the man who used to invoke so much terror in me.

"For the record, _my sweet, _I don't think I forgive you," I drawl, a victorious smile fighting its way to my lips as I swing the butt of his gun into his head, knocking him from consciousness.

**A/N: So here it is! Posy has finally stood up for herself! Anyway, I hope this chapter was everything and more, because soon *sniff sniff* this story is going to have to come to its inevitable end. Yes, I know, it is very sad, but following some of your reviews, I have decided to write a sequel after a short break to give myself some time to come up with more ideas. It's been a beautiful journey and- well, I'll do all of this stuff after the epilogue, which I've decided to do for the next chapter.**

**Until then, don't forget to keep reviewing! **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I've decided to write this chapter now in honor of the holiday, but I really don't want to end this story :'( It's been fun, guys- keep looking for a sequel, which I think I'll start during Christmas break or maybe earlier depending on time. I love all of you who have stuck with this story, and remember I could always use readers so recommend to friends, please! Mwah!**

**P.S. special thanks to Cloud-Lover26, my beautiful stupendous beta- I don't know where I would be without you :)))))**

**Epilogue**

_Two months later_

The television screen flickers, but my eyes cannot be torn away from it. The camera work is pretty bad, but the scene that it shows tears me apart.

District Twelve was bombed today. War has begun.

We still haven't heard from Rory or the other tributes, and chances are good that they've been captured and are in the Capitol. Gale says they won't be killed, not until they have no information left to give. For now, all we can do is wait.

Gale wants to act. He's planning to go and join the rebellion, as soon as he's completed training. I don't want him to go- I've already lost enough to this stupid war. I think I would go too, if I could, just to get this all over with. Unfortunately, I doubt Mom would ever let me go. And now, I think to myself suddenly, there's so much more to deal with.

We still don't know who got out in time before the whole district went up in flames, but the only person I can think of is Tre. Oh God, if he was killed… I feel like I'm under water, hardly able to breathe.

There's been no news from Thread since I last saw him, but his memory is with me wherever I go. I can only hope no one will suspect what happened between us, at least not until things are safe again. Coin, the president of Thirteen, would undoubtedly think I'm allies with him and have me put to death. She's not a very forgiving person, and I personally hate her with a passion.

A cry from the little basinet behind me draws me out of my daze and I switch off the television reluctantly to take care of Katniss, who just woke up from her nap and is probably hungry. Seeing her draws out feelings in me, thoughts I don't even want to have. My lower abdomen twinges, almost knowing that it's the center of my thoughts.

Let's just say Thread left me more than a few lies and some broken promises.

**A/N: The end! Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for the sequel!**

**-Drew xxxx**


	23. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hi everyone! Just a quick update to let you know that I am posting the first chapter to the sequel to Broken Promises now! It is called "The Complications of Starting a Rebellion" (thanks to everyone who gave in suggestions or took my poll!)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Drew xoxo**


End file.
